Teen Read Magazine
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: It started out with a cute photo shoot and made its way into a trip to the TCAs and the lovebug Tour! Naitlyn! COMPLETE!
1. The Photo Shoot

Caitlyn's POV

I groan sinking further down into the leather sofa that is pushed to the side of the bright white photography studio. I'm beyond bored as I endure this ridiculous photo shoot for my boyfriend Nate's band Connect 3. I officially take back all of the comments I make whenever he complains about photo shoots like this.

Mitchie's sitting on the couch next to me, practically vibrating with excitement. This is probably the most exciting thing she could ever imagine doing with her Saturday afternoon.

The couch is situated behind the weird and extremely flamboyant photographer so I'm taking the opportunity to make faces at Nate and throw his concentration off. So far he's been able to resist, but I've finally just got him to crack a smile. I cheer triumphantly, jumping out of my seat on the couch and subsequently trip over a large cord on the ground. Great.

Embarrassedly, I pull myself up off the ground and glare at Nate who is now in hysterics. He begins walking towards me, off the set where Jason and Shane remain.

"Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey! We need to finish this set of shots in order to have them ready for the editorial next week!" the photographer calls, waving his camera about.

"Just a second," Nate calls back, not particularly interested in returning to the set any time soon. Nate wraps me in a light hug, still shaking with laugher. "Are you okay, Caity?"

"I'm fine," I respond shortly, annoyed that he'd been laughing at me.

"I'm sorry for laughing," he says, but he's still chuckling lightly, completely making his apology void.

I pout at him telling him to go back to the photographer before I hurt him and the photographer has an aneurism. Nate nods before kissing me lightly.

"Nathan! Get your ass over here!" Shane yells crankily. "I'm starving and want to get this over with!"

About 20 minutes later the photographer had announced that his was satisfied with the boy's group shots. They were set free to go and eat before their interviews would begin.

Shane stalks off set moaning about his hunger. Nate makes his way towards me as Shane heads towards the food, by passing Mitchie for the time being. Food always came first for him.

"Are you hungry?" Nate asks me and I shake my head no. Nate blanched. "Did Caitlyn Anne Gellar just turn down _free food_?!"

"Shut up," I laugh nudging him in the stomach.

"Just kidding," Nate whispers, placing a kiss on Caitlyn's forehead. "I'm not really hungry either, wanna just share something?"

I nodded and Nate took my hand dragging me towards the table overflowing with food. He quickly grabbed a burger and some fries while I went and sat at a table, waiting for Nate. When Nate sat down in the seat beside me I moved over onto his lap.

"Really?" Nate asked with a laugh.

I nodded mumbling about how comfy he was before pressing a kiss to his lips. Sometime while we were kissing a young woman had sat down across the table from us, clearing her throat in an awkward attempt to catch our attention.

"Sorry," Nate blushed when he saw the woman's uncomfortable demeanor.

"That's okay, Mr. Grey. I was just wondering if you'd like to get your interview over with now?" The brunette stated nervously.

"Alright, that sounds fair," Nate nods. "Nate, and this is my girlfriend Caitlyn," he stated, making all the necessary introductions. I smiled brightly at the woman.

"So I have this sheet for you to fill out with some simple questions. Just give back to us on your own time before you leave. And then I have a few more questions to ask you for my article," she explained, sliding the sheet towards Nate.

Nate filled in all the blanks on the sheet, his perfect cursive appearing and his hand glides across the page, as the girl began asking questions about gossip surrounding the band and our relationship.

After the girl was finished with all her questions she thanked us and before leaving asked us to be sure to watch our relationship closely, making sure it wasn't broken by the pressures of celebrity.

The next week the magazine was released and, of course, my friend Ali felt the need to buy a copy and read it with me. We settled down on my bed, lying on our stomachs with the magazine spread in front of us.

"Oh! Here is Nate's interview!" she exclaimed, taking it upon herself to read the section aloud.

_Nate, the baby of the band, is known as the quiet and serious one, but he also has a fun side. In fact, his fun side takes shape in his girlfriend, the lovely Caitlyn Gellar. Nate describes his lovely girl as "pretty, smart, funny, talented, and quite the prankster!" Sounds like the perfect girl for the perfect guy, a fairy tale couple. We here at Teen Read are definitely pulling for the power couple Naitlyn!_


	2. Early Morning Surprises

Caitlyn's POV

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?_

I roll over with a groan, cracking an eye open to look at the clock on my bedside. It's three in the morning! What the hell? Who would be calling at this time in the morning?

"Hullo? What the hell do you want?!" I grumbled into the phone, half asleep.

"Hey, Caity!" Nate's bright voice reverberates down the line.

"What the fuck, Nathan?"

"Oh shit, it's three in the morning there! I'm so sorry, Caity! Go back to sleep, I'll call you back in a few hours!"

I sigh, forgetting that Nate was in London. "Nate, calm down. It's okay, just tell me what you need to…"

"Okay, well our manager just told me that the interview you were featured in for that Teen Read magazine did really well and the label really likes you! So they think it would be a great idea if you were around more often! In fact, they want you to be at the Teen Choice Awards!"

"Are you serious!?" I exclaim, suddenly extremely awake.

"Yup! And then they approved my idea to bring you on tour with me and the guys! You're gonna get tutored with us and everything!"

"Nate, you're the best! I love you," I sigh and I can hear the smile in his voice when he responds that he knows how awesome he is.


	3. Pancakes

Caitlyn's POV

"Miss Caitlyn! It is time to wake up!" called Rosetta, my parents' hired housekeeper.

She's amazing and more of a mother to me than my biological one! Since my mom and dad work on cruise ships they are barely ever home and therefore had to hire Rosetta so wouldn't always be alone. Rosetta is probably the only person in the world, other than Nate, who can wake me up without being throttled.

"Thanks, Rosetta. I'll be down in a minute," I mumble tiredly and she leaves my room with a nod.

I pull myself out of bed and look down at my attire. I'm wearing neon green pajama pants and a black Connect 3 shirt that said 'I heart Nate' across the front. I shrug and pad down the hallway towards the staircase. Rosetta smirked at me as I passed her in the hallway.

"Rosetta is there breakfast made or should I get started on it?"

I often make us breakfast when I don't have school. She responded negatively but didn't make any move to make the breakfast either. What the hell was going on?

I shook my head and continued through the house to go and make breakfast despite Rosetta's instance that I didn't have to. As I neared the kitchen I could hear someone whistling. Was I dad? He used to whistle when he made pancakes when I was little every Saturday morning. That was the only logical explanation.

I sprinted into the kitchen, ready to greet my parent's happily, but was instead surprised with a mop of dark curls atop a delicious young man.

"Nate!" I screamed happily. Nate turned away from the stovetop where he is currently making pancakes. Nate puts down the spatula he is holding and takes a step towards me as I continue running at him. I jump into his arms as he spins us around and captures my lips in a sweet kiss. His tongue begs for entrance and I oblige.

I hear Rosetta enter the kitchen and we pull our lips apart, but I make no move from Nate's arms.

"What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in London!" I ask confused, yet happy.

"Well…"

I smile and lightly punch him in the stomach for knowingly waking me at three in the morning.

"Ow," Nate whines as we sit down at the breakfast bar watching as Rosetta plates the pancakes Nate made. "By the way, I like your PJs, Caity," Nate teases as he rubs the spot where I'd hit him.

I stick my tongue out at him before digging into the stack of pancakes in front of me.


	4. Donny's Arrival

Caitlyn's POV

Nate and I decided to clean the dishes from breakfast, despite Rosetta's protests, before proceeding to the living room where we collapsed on the couch in a tight lip lock. I was on my back as Nate hovered over me on his knees. He hungrily kissed my lips, his tongue exploring every crevice of my mouth. My hands knotted in Nate's curly hair as his hands ran up and down my bare back, his hands under my pajama shirt. Goose bumps were erupting over my entire body and we were both panting and moaning in pleasure, a little too excited for our actions to be considered innocent.

"Cait! I'm home from… What the hell?!"

Nate shot off me so quickly I barely understood what was going on.

"Donny!" I exclaimed, breathlessly. I pushed my hair from my face. "What are you doing home?"

Donny was my 20 year old brother who went to university a few hours away.

"I thought I'd come home from university for a visit so you wouldn't be lonely," Donny said tightly, shooting daggers at Nate.

"Well, I'm glad you're home, Don!" I said with fake happiness, standing up and pulling my shirt that had ridden up because of Nate and wrapping my arms around Donny's middle.

"Don't change the subject. Who is this… guy?"

I sighed and walked over to Nate taking his hand. "Donny, this is my boyfriend Nate…"

"Nice to meet you," Nate said quietly, obviously nervous.

"Listen here punk, if you EVER hurt Cait, I shove my foot so far up your ass, you don't even WANT to know what the result will be!" Donny said with a threatening voice.

"No, you listen Donny! I'm 17, not 10. I can take care of myself, so back off!" I fumed, before grabbing hold of Nate's face and kissing him hard in order to prove my point. Donny huffed and stalked up the stairs towards his old bedroom.


	5. Chapter 6

**Here We go...another chapter after a long (and still partially present) case of writers block. I really hope you like the chapter even though it kinda skips a lot that's happened. **

The 2 weeks passed in a blur of kissing, hanging out, and concerts. Nate and Donny had also sort of formed an understanding. Nate wouldn't touch me in front of Donny and Donny wouldn't pummel him. It was good to see Shane (kinda) and Jason at the concerts. I also met a lot of their behind the scene stage crew and had become close with the back up band.

I spent the 2 weeks basically surrounded by guys, which didn't bother me. Not in the sense that I was attracted to any of the (except for Nate) but I was much more comfortable in their presence. Guy were not emotional, or sentimental. Sure their were a lot of girls out there like me as well...I'm not saying all girls are...well, girlie. But I didn't know any of them. So for now I was happy with hanging out with guys while being away from Mitchie.

I had also come to an understanding with Connect 3's stylist. She would be helping me and Mitchie with our looks for the TCAs and I had to make all my opinions clear. Chantal -the stylist- first showed me a bright pink knee-length dress with a huge bow on the front. That's when I lost it. I had to show her all my clothing and style to make it clear that the previous dress was SO not for me. I told her not to be discouraged. Mitchie would love it and it would be good for her. Chantal spent that whole week coming up with my look and by the Saturday had my dress and accessories ready for me to see.

When Chantel showed me the dress I almost fainted. It was the coolest thing ever. Risky, bright and out there. It was a green zebra print satin mini dress. I LOVED IT to say the least. I was short, about 5 inches above my knee. It had a cool sort of ruffle at the bottom with green netting underneath. I stared at Chantel in shock. She smiled and I thanked her. The TCAs were soon approaching and until know I was planing on wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt if I could find a cool and spunky dress, and fast. I hugged her and ran out towards Nate, Shane and Jason.

"Whats up with you? Your happier than usual." Nate asked laughing.

"Found my dress!" I said hugging him. Shane burst out laughing. I glared, "What?"

"I just never thought **you **would be happy about wearing a dress..." Shane said still laughing.

"But you havent seen THIS dress. Chantel is amazing." I exclaimed.

"That she is" Nate agreed. "We don't really deserve everything she does for us..." he admitted, meaning their crazy schedule and short vacation allowances, that not only applied to them but also to her. I nodded. Then the guys were whisked off towards the stage to start the show. Nate quickly kissed my lips.

"Good Luck!" I shouted over all the voices. He smiled and mouthed the words 'Love You'

I smiled and made my way to the small balcony next to the stage meant only for VIP which I ALWAYS had access to. Its one of the perks of dating a rock star.

**So? I know it was kinda rushed but I had no ideas for the 2 weeks. So yeah next chapter will be the TCAs! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Oh and also I have posted the links to both Caitlyns and Mitchies dresses in my profile. You should really check out Caitlyns. Its awesome. I want one! Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 7

**So what did everyone think of Caitlyn's dress? I really liked it! Here it is...**

So you know all those glamorous, fun looking award shows? Yeah not so glamorous and fun. I mean sure its cool to meet all the celebrities...but only for like 5 seconds. Then your whisked off to get you hair, makeup or wardrobe fixed, meet new people, do a new interview, and so on... I liked it for the first...13 seconds was it? Yeah. I timed it!

"Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Nate, look over here. " was being yelled from every person and direction.

"Uh...oh gosh! Nate what do we do?" I asked through a smile as I tried facing every person. I soon became over whelmed and began hyper-ventilating a bit. "N-N-N-Nate..." I stuttered. Nate turned to me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Caity...just calm down." Nate said with concern and kissed my forehead. That was definitely the WRONG thing to do.

"NATE! NATE! Kiss her again!"

"ON THE LIPS!"

"NATE!! GO NATE!"

"CAITLYN IS HE A GOOD KISSER!?!"

"NATE! CAITLYN! AGAIN FOR THE CAMERA"

Everyone was shouting at us. I looked up at Nate.

"Good job idiot!" I laughed calming down a bit.

"Sorry...you have no idea how much I wish your lips were on your forehead!"

"I'm guessing...a lot?" I laughed. He nodded smiling.

"We'll make it through..." Nate checked his watch "10 more minutes of this wretched red carpet!" He sigh. I agreed silently.

* * *

We had finally been seated inside of the theatre on the comfortable couches for the celebrities. I had been asked several times who I was wearing. Yeah...like I knew! It was a God damn dress nothing life changing, even though its a pretty awesome dress. My answers had all been quite lame. "Well, I'm not really the big fashion, glamour, glitz and girlie person...so I worked with Connect 3's stylist to sorta find something more my style. All I know is its my favourite colour and has my flare..." All the interviewers would sorta just look at me with a pitiful fake smile.

"Oh Gosh! That was torture! I felt like I am and looked like a TOTAL idiot!" I exclaimed when Nate and I were sat on a couch next to Mitchie and Shane and Jason shared a couch with me and Nate.

"Now you see why I dislike award shows!" Nate sighed as I nodded vigorously. "But the actual award show is a bit better, no paparazzi." he laughed. Suddenly the lights slightly dimmed and all the teens above us went wild. I gasped slightly still getting used to loud audiences like at Nate's concerts. "its all cool Caity!" Nate laughed at me and wrapped his arms around me rubbing my bare arms. I stuck my tongue out at him but rested by head on his shoulder none the less.

"So whose the host again?" I asked remembering they always had a big celebrity host.

"Ugh! Alex!" Nate groaned...Great! Alex was Nate's ex-girlfriend. Lets just say that break up didn't go very well at all!

"And now! The moment you've ALL been waiting for!" The announcer guy came over the speakers. "Please welcome our host Alex Russo!" Out came Alex in her long shimmery silver dress which was cut WAY to low for a proper 16 year old! The crowd went wild as they saw her and all the celebrity guests politely clapped.

"HEY Y'ALL!" she said happily. "I'm so happy you all came out tonight! We have so many talented people in here. I am friends and close with many of them, so I know how truly amazing and award-worthy they all are. Tonight we have guest appearances from people such as Micheal Phelps, Victoria Becham, Miley Cyrus, Jordin Sparks and America Ferrara. Plus we have some musical appearances by Fergie, Alicia Keys, Mariah Carey, Metro Station, The Used, Fall Out Boy and... CONNECT 3!" The crowd went wild and Alex awkwardly smiled at Nate. I glared at her, as did Nate...a bit. He was much better at the whole 'Hide your Hatred while on TV' thing, But whatever! Alex introduced the Gossip Girl cast and they went onto the stage to present an award. Mitchie squealed and gripped my upper arm as Chace Crawford apparently 'looked her way'.

"Oww Mitch...loosing feeling, loosing feeling." I moaned as she squeezed tighter because he smiled at her.

"Sorry" she blushed "But he's just so darn cute!" Mitchie sighed dreamily.

"I know..." I agreed day dreaming along with her.

"Hello? We're RIGHT here!" Nate and Shane said at the same time.

"You know I'm just kidding...kinda!" I laughed and kissed Nate on the lips. Nate smiled then glared at my add on to my statement.

"That was cold..." He said with his hand over his heart.

"I know!" I smiled as we both laughed. A few more awards were given out Connect 3 winning 1 of them for best 'Summer Single' for Play My Music. Then Metro Station played Shake It and Seventeen Forever. Me and Mitchie were dancing like crazy since we loved the band, as Nate, Shane watched in amusement. Jason decided to join us and we were quickly dancing together in a small circle looking like total idiots! But that was cool with me.

More awards were given out and a few more artists played. Juno and Dark Knight my all time favourite movies each won an award and Ellen Paige went up and me and Mitchie freaked. She was the coolest.

"Hey Natey?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Could we, perhaps, meet Ellen Paige after the show?" I asked as Mitchie and I hugged hoping for the best.

"Uhh...Im not sure..."

"Pwease!" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Nate laughed.

"Yay!" Mitchie and I yelled together during the commercial break.

Connect 3 won 8 more awards breaking TCA records for; fave new album, fave myspace, fave music video, fave love song, best dressed guys, best male actors, best youtube videos and Male Hotties. As the boys returned from the stage Nate wrapped his arm around me.

"Congrats!" I squealed hugging him.

"Thanks...you should feel honoured to be sitting with Male Hottie '09" he said jokingly.

"Should I?"

"Yup..."

"Nah...thanks for the offer though!" I laughed.

Finally the show was coming to a close with minimal Alex awkwardness. She had only made her way over to us on camera twice, once walking past us after a quick 'hey' hug to Jason, Shane and Nate, who didn't appreciate his and the second time to talk to the guys for a small unfunny joke that was always on these award shows. Yeah then Nate went and made it super funny. He put his arm around me and pulled me really close to him and I was leaning on him with both my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she asked him some question about the best part of the last year. I was sure he was going to say 'Breaking up with you!' but he went safe-ish and said 'Meeting Caity!' and that shut her up. We went to commercial break in seconds flat after that happened.

Connect 3 was going to be the big finale. They were going to sing their new song Love Bug so they had to quickly make their way backstge to get their guitars and ear pieces.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for...here is Connect 3 playing their new song Love Bug...." said Alex with a fake smile as she quickly left the stage.

The dimmed lights lifted and 3 spot lights each on Nate, Jason, and Shane shone brightly. Mitchie and I screamed like the fan girls at Connect 3 concerts, laughing. Nate began playing his guitar then Jason joined in when Nate began singing as Shane played his tambourine...or tangerine as I call it! I watched Nate intently and he seemed to be doing the same thing but staring at me, not himself...duh! I smiled hearing this song for the first time. It was sweet and really personal, in an impersonal way. I know that makes no sense but it does to me. It had hints of our dates and experiences but was general enough for other people to relate to it as well.

"love bug again..." Nate finished and my heart just about melted then and there. "THANK YOU!" Nate yelled as the whole theatre erupted in applause and screaming.

"We just want to thank EVERYONE who voted for us!" Shane added.

"Without you, we wouldn't be hear today!" Next was Jason.

"So thanks so much, and Caity, Mitchie we love you!" Nate yelled and me and Mitchie blushed as everyone in our section turned to look at us.

The boys then ran off stage and Alex closed the show.

"Thanks so much for all you viewers! Its been an awesome night! I hope everyone has had as much fun as I had tonight! We'll see ya next year!" Alex said in a fake peppy voice. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"She really annoys me!" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on Cait! She isn't that bad...she is actually really nice!" Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"Please tell me your being sarcastic Mitch! She is the enemy!" I exclaimed. How could she turn her back on me, her best friend, for my ENEMY!

"I'm not Caitlyn! In fact, Im going to find her now!" Mitchie said angrily.

"Fine! Have fun!" I said in a fake smiley voice.

"I will!" She said and stomped off. I sighed and groaned. Great...now Mitchie is mad at me. And we all know how stubborn her an I both are. When we're against each other, its crazy insane! Plus we were going to be on an in-closed bus for days at a time...this should be lots of fun. Note my sarcasm....

"Hey where is Mitchie?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around to find all 3 of the guys standing there. "I thought you two wanted to meet Ellen Page?"

"I dunno. Probably off with her new best friend! And I'm not in the mood for Ellen Page, especially not with a traitor." I said angrily.

"HEY! Mitchie is my girlfriend, Gellar and I-"

"Shut up Shane. Just go find Mitchie!" Nate said pushing Shane out of the way. He stumbled down the steps and off behind the stage to find Mitchie. Jason went to go talk to Hilary Duff an 'old friend' and that left me and Nate. "SO...what happened with you and Mitchie."

"Wellwewere talkingabouthetaitoryandshegotallofenseand Iwaslihenoisheis thetrairtt!" I said, like, insanely quick.

"Huh?"

"Gosh...boys are so slow... We were talking about Alex and how she is like a traitor and Mitchie said she wasn't that bad. Then I said how could she side with her best friends enemy and we got in a big fight and now Mitchie is back stage with Bitchy! Their 2 peas in a pod now. Oh and in case your slow again Bitchy = Alex!" I said a bit slower.

"Oh!" Nate said with realisation crossing his face. "oh...oh crap! Now Mitchie and Alex are going to be friends...and Alex is going to be around and you and Mitchie are going to be at each others throats. On a small MOVING bus! great..." Nate sighed.

"Im sorry..." I said guiltily. He was probably already regretting inviting me on tour.

"No, babe its okay!" He said hugging me. "We'll work it all out."

"Lets hope so!" I muttered.

**so...good bad, half way? and that was a super long chapter for you guys! it was around 2, 000 words. So please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 8

**So,,,I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. Oh and just a heads up, Alex is going to be in the next few chapters! :)**

Nate and I were currently sitting on the tour bus messing around with Nate's guitar. He was trying to teach me but it wasn't working so well. We would either end up laughing cause I messed up or making out. Both were fun though. Shane was in the bathroom doing his hair, which I had learned, took 2 hours to do each day! Jason was off in the back of the bus doing...well I'm not quite sure what Jason was doing but it was probably only something he would think of doing. And Mitchie, well...we STILL weren't talking. So I could really care less what she was doing at the moment.

Mitchie and I had been on tour with the guys for a total of 1 whole week and the guys had done 4 concerts and a crazy amount of promoting at different talk shows. Mitchie and I would either stand back stage or in the audience next to each other awkwardly during concerts and during the TV shows we would avoid each other at all costs.

Once I was in the washroom at Live with Regis and Kelly and Mitchie walked in. She sorta stared at me then walked to the counter to apply some more of her makeup. Mitchie was a totally different person all thanks to her new best friend Alex Russo. MY boyfriends Ex. Great...cause that's what I wanted to deal with. Thankfully, Alex hadn't showed up at any concerts or anything so it didn't get too awkward. But anyway, back to my story. Mitchie was applying her makeup and as I made my way for the door Mitchie stuck her foot out and 'accidentally' tripped me. Then I got mad and like throat punched her. And she went all Cat fight, and started scratching me, so I began kicking her and she started pulling my hair and...well you get the point. Needless to say, Mitchie and I aren't aloud at any talk shows from now on. Especially not together!

Nate and I were currently at our play a chord, then makeout section of the lessons. Then Mitchie went and ruined it and walked in with the mother of all Bitches her self.

"So this is the tour bus!" I heard Mitchies annoying voice, then saw her even more annoying head pop up as she lead Alex up the tour bus stairs. "And there is Nate with _her _attached to his face." Mitchie said with a sneer. "God, get a room."

"We had one until you two skanks came and skanked it up!" I responded. Oh yeah I'm good.

"Excuse me? Listen I know you think your all that, cause you have my sloppy seconds but there is this little thing called respect. Maybe you've heard of it?" Alex said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Im not sloppy seconds!" Nate pipped up but I shushed him and told him, he was WAY better than that.

"Yeah Ive heard of it. I even give it...but obviously not to you two. Only give it to people who deserve it!" I answered standing up.

"Listen _Caitlyn, _" Mitchie said coldly. "Alex is my friend, and if you want to be all bitchie and defensive, be my guest. But I could really care less about what you have to say." And with that Mitchie and Alex turned around to make their way to the back of the bus. And I took this opportunity to pounce and knock the bitch out! I jumped on Mitchie's back and began pulling her hair. Mitcihe tried punching me as Alex gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"CAITY!" I heard Nate shout and he began pulling at me.

"No, Nate! I need to do this." I shouted back and I could heard commotion in the back of the bus as I dodged some of Mitchies poorly thrown punches. It was obvious she hadn't fought before. But Donny had taught me well! Suddenly, Shane and his half straightened head of hair appeared along with Jason who had a pink shower cap covered in ducks and a Superman costume on. Shane grabbed hold of Mitchie and Nate did the same to me.

"You two need to quit it! And what the hell man?!?" Nate exclaimed looking at me and Mitchie then giving Jason a 'WTF' look.

"Yeah guys, seriously. This is stupid. And Jase, go put some normal clothes on and loose the shower cap." Shane added.

"But I was playing Waterproof Superman!" Jason whined.

"NOW!" Shane said in a dangerous whisper.

"Kay..." Jason sighed and trudged back to his bunk to find some clothes.

"Now that captain weirdo is gone...What has gotten into you two?" Nate said shaking his head.

"Yeah, you guys are supposed to be best friends!" I scoffed and Mitchie laughed.

"That boat has sailed!" I said and crossed my arms turning away from Mitchie like a 3 year old does to an uncooperative parent.

"Yeah, for once I agree with her!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane and Nate sighed.

"Mitchie...go get Big John, Cait...go make sure Jase is getting changed." Nate said sending me and Mitchie grudgingly off in separate directions.

I walked up to the bathroom where JAson was changing.

"You changing Jase?" I called knocking on the door.

"Yup!"

"Good Boy!" I responded, like I was talking to a dog.

5 minutes later Jason emerged in a pair of jeans and a hoodie.

"Much better Jase!" I said smiling at him.

Jason and I walked back to where Shane, Nate and Alex were. The 3 of them abruptly stopped their, what looked like arguing, when Jason and I appeared.

"What?" I asked confused. They all muttered lame excuses and began acting like nothing happened.

Mitchie then emerged from the tour bus door with Big John trailing close behind.

"You guys ready to go to the next venue?" Big John asked in his deep booming voice. Everyone but me gave a positive response.

"Wait...Alex is coming with us?" I asked confused and annoyed.

"Yeah...only for a week though Caity." Nate said. "Please don't be too mad about it. I really tried to not let it happen. But they overruled me" Nate added whispering in my ear.

"Grrrrrreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" I sighed. This should be an interesting week!

**so another, somewhat, long chapter. I really hope you all liked it. Please please review!!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Thanks to EVERYONE who read the last chapter. You guys rock!! Anyway here is the chapter...and by the way I know the fighting is kinda out of character but I just love violence. Violence is not the answer. Its the question and the answer is hell yes!!! hahaha! me and my friends say that all the time!!! **

1 day had passed since Mitchie and mines full on Cat fight in the tour bus. We were currently in Minneapolis, a great little city. Despite the constant excitement of the tour and happiness of being with my boyfriend, that I was surrounded with I was pissed. I had, had about all I could take from Alex. Originally the girls were supposed to share a mini room full of bunks and the boys another, but Shane was afraid that I would kill Mitchie in her sleep (I WOULD NOT!...okay maybe I would _hurt _her. BUT ONLY A BIT!) and Nate was afraid that Mitchie and Alex, or as I call them Team Bitchy, would gang up on me and I would be out numbered. But any-who, since that plan didn't work out I got to hang in the guys room while Mitchie and Alex stayed in the other. I was convinced they were planning to assassinate me , but Shane said I wasn't important enough to be assassinated. I throat punched him.

Not only was Alex ruining the sleeping arrangement plans, which I had no objection to changing anyway, but she was taking up all the bathroom. We had all agreed that each person had the bathroom 30 minutes in a day. 15 minutes in the morning and 15 at night. But no, Alex and Mitchie went and shared all 3 of our half hours in the bathroom. They went in at the same time and while one was in the shower the other would get dressed and put on makeup and stuff. When I complained about it to the guys they confronted the girls...well Nate and Jason did, Shane was afraid Mitchie would get mad and break up with him.

"WHAT! She is soo lying!" Mitchie exclaimed in an incredibley annoying fake voice.

"AM NOT!" I yelled back at her.

"We are not taking your time Caitlyn, you just don't use it wisely." Alex stated with attitude. God I wanted to poke her eyes out with a spork. Yes, a spork, got a problem with that?

"Excuse me? You two bitches need to get over yourselves. All I'm asking for is enough time to have a flipping shower and brush my teeth, not 2 hours or anything!" I exclaimed close to my breaking point. And Nate knew it. My face began turning red and my fists were shaking.

"Calm down Caity" Nate whispered in my ear.

"Its not like another 15 minutes extra could ever make YOU look any better." Mitchie laughed. She did not just say that! Mitchie and I were mad at each other, we could call each other bitches, but never would I ever think about calling her a liar, fat or ugly and mean it. We were still friends, just going over a rough patch. A few tears escaped and slid down my face.

"Mitchie! I cannot believe you would go that low." I said in a hushed whisper before booking it to my bunk. I heard Nate behind me as I threw myself onto my bunk. I heard the door quietly shut and Nate's faint foot steps.

"Caity?" Nate called out walking towards me and sitting on the side of my bunk. "Caity, please talk to me" he said desperately. He began rubbing my back. I turned my head to look at him with my tear stained face.

"How could she Nate? I know were fighting...but we're still best friends..." I asked him.

"Oh Caity..." he sighed pulling me into a tight hug. I was being weak, I hated being weak...especially around NAte. "It'll be okay."

"Nate for once I dont think it will be" I sobbed into his shoulder as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Dont worry you still have me, and Jason and Shane whene Mitchies not looking." Nate said. I looked up at him smiling and nodded. "Plus, I know they have been taking your bathroom time, so Im willing to share mine." he smiled at me.

"No, Nate...you need to have a shower and stuff as well, I'll figure it out." I said quickly.

"Caity, Its all cool. I figured it out. My average shower is 5 minutes and it takes me about 3 minutes to brush my teeth and get dressed. I'll use 10 minutes and you can use the rest." He said happily.

"Are you sure?" I asked guiltily.

"Positive."

"Thanks Nate. You really are the sweetest boyfriend I could ask for." I smiled at him. I was probably the luckiest girl alive.

"Yeah, I know!" I smacked him. "OW! That hurt even my ego" I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you Nate, so much" I whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too baby, beyond imagination!" he answered.

**So there is another chapter. It was sorta filler but it was a bit of an idea I had and I needed to use it! :) so tell me what you think of it please! :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guysss!!! So I've finally had the time to sit down and map out where this whole story is going. So I've figured out that there is going to be exactly 30 chapters and each one is basically gonna be filled with drama. SO keep reading and reviewing cause the story is gonna get a bit better...**

2 days had passed since the fight about bathroom times with Mitchie. Since then Mitchie had been unusually quiet and avoided me at all costs. I walked into the front room one day where she was reading a book and she stood up and walked straight out. Like, honestly what did I do? She is the one who called ME ugly! I even asked Jason if he had noticed anything odd about Mitchie and he said yes. I mean for god sakes, if Jason notices something is up, it must be big!

I was walking back onto the bus that night with Nate after a big concert. Well, the concert had ending 3 hours ago but me and Nate had gotten a little bit side tracked... But anyway, that's not the point. So we got on the bus and it was really quiet. We went into the boys+Caitlyn room, that's what we had called it, to find Jason asleep in blue ducky footie pajamas and Shane writing a song on his bunk. Nate went to the washroom to brush his teeth and get changed while I went to get myself a drink.

As I walked but Team Bitchy's room I noticed the door was open a crack and the two were close together talking quietly. I peered through the creak straining my ears to hear what they were talking about.

"So, what should we do?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorta starting to feel a little bit guilty. I think I really hurt Caitlyns feelings a few days ago..." Mitchie said guiltily.

"MITCHIE! Snap out of it. Don't be all sweet and patient. We need to bring Naitlyn down!" Alex exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, yah...sorry. I forgot..." Mitchie sighed and looked at the floor.

"Well I was thinking we could...." Alex started but then began whispering and I couldn't hear her. When she was done speaking I saw Mitchies eyes widen and her hesitate. "Should we?"

"Uh...thats a little, um I dont know...extreme?" Mitchie asked.

"A bit, but I need to get Nate back, now are you going to help me, YOUR BEST FRIEND, get my boyfriend or what?" Alex asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine..." I heard Mitchie sigh. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night..." And the light went out. I gulped.

As I backed away from the door I walked into Nate who was emerging from the bathroom.

"Ouff! Caity!" Nate gasped then laughed bringing me into a backwards hug. I yelped quietly then breathed a sigh of relief when I knew it was him. "Whats wrong?" Nate laughed. I shook my head.

"Nothing, everything is fine..." I whispered quickly kissing his now minty lips and making my own way to the bathroom.

**Uh Oh...what are Alex and Mitchie planning?? You have to keep reading to find out!!! Please please please review!! please!!!**


	10. Chapter 11

**So thanks for all the great reviews guys. You all rock? Hey who watched the Jonas Brothers Live Video Chat?? I DID!!! :) Now on with the story...**

I lived the next day in constant fear of Mitchie and Alex's plan working. Whenever Nate would call my name I would cringe thinking 'this is it, he's gonna break up with me now'. I swear my blood pressure sky-rocketed from all the stress. Finally after the show, I had had enough. I was visibly shaking because of my worry and decided to come out with it to Nate. He was in the front of the bus messing with his guitar when I found him.

"Nate? Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, sure. Whats up?" Nate asked giving me a weird look, because of my shy manner. He put down his guitar and I sat on the couch next to him.

"Something has been worrying me all day." I stated.

"I thought you were acting different, but I just wanted to let you be." Nate said putting his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, pulling my legs up onto the couch to curl in a semi ball. Nate began stroking my hair while I spoke.

"Well you know yesterday night, after the concert?" I said and he nodded. "While you were getting ready for bed I walked by Mitchie and Alex's room. They were whispering and acting really weird and the door was partically opened. It was basically calling out to me. I well I over heard Alex saying she was trying to break us up. She wants you back!" I said sadly. Nate sighed.

"Caity, I really dont think Alex wants me back, and believe me I do NOT want her." Nate said. I looked up at him

"You think I'm lying?" I asked angrily.

"NO! No, that's not what I'm saying...just maybe, you miss understood?" Nate said trying to get out of the hole he was digging himself.

"Right..." I said standing up and walking away.

"Caity! Please! I believe you! It just, sorta took me by surprise" I cannot believe he is making excuses! FOR HER!

"Nate, don't you see! That's why she is here!" I said turning around.

"Caity, please calm down. I promise you, she can never steal me away from you. I love you WAY too much!" Nate said making his way over to me and engulfing me in a hug.

"I dunno Nate...I have to think about it." I stated emotionless.

"We aren't breaking up are we? Cause that's what she wants. And I love you alot, I cant bear to break up!" Nate said desperately.

"No, Nate I just need some time, to think" I said. I wasn't really sure what was happening.

"Kay..."

"I'm going to go to bed. G'Night" I muttered.

"Okay, I love you Caity, please remember that!" he said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and walked to my bunk collapsing on it.

Oh, gosh! Stupid Alex! this is all her fault. Stupid Mitchie! If she hadn't become friends with Alex this would never have happened. Stupid Shane, for being alive! If Shane weren't here, Mitchie wouldn't either. And Everything would be fine.

But then again, if Mitchie hadn't become my friend and met Shane then I wouldn't have met Nate...

Gosh, why is live so complicated?

As I lay sleeplessly for another 10 minutes I came up with a conclusion: Alex is the root of all evil.

**So, what did you think??? Pleas eplesae let me know. I love feed back!!! :)**


	11. Chapter 12

**So amazing number of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read. I'm gonna do something new and answer all my reviews and leave you guys with the stats of the story so far...**

**LOVE iS THE REASON X3**: Renaming Mitchie, Bitchy would fit! lol. Good girls gone bad just aren't good, look at rihanna!! lol, jkjk. Thanks for the review.

**KariandTK : **You'll find out if their taking a break in this chapter... Alex does suck, and thanks for letting me know how much! :) They say the sign of a good author or actor is when they can make the audience hate the character as much as the other characters. So thanks!! Thanks for reviewing!

**roxxxygurl13 : **I know right, Alex IS the root of all evil. Thanks for reviewing!

**k2ismyhomedog: **She totally is the root of all evil. Thanks for your review

**joesbaby14 : **Thanks your really sweet, and I think Naitlyn is the awesomest!!! Thanks for review!

**smiley (): **I know, I hate when there is a break up in any story. Making out is the best part of fluffy stories. lol. See ya later my co-writer. and we should probably start a new chapter for New Summer soon...those readers are probably a lil bit antsy. Thanks! Nerds in A Pod Productions!

Total Reviews : 60

Total Words : 10820

**Now...on with the next chapter!**

The next morning I woke up to find Nate's bed empty. I looked around the room and checked in the washroom, still no signs of him. I had done a lot of thinking last night. I still wasn't a 100 percent sure of my choice, but I at least wanted to talk with Nate about it. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen when I heard Nate's voice. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Alex's intertwined with it.

"Nate you need to choose!"

"Alex, seriously. Please just get out of my life." Nate huffed obviously trying to get away from her, judging by the immense shuffling sounds.

"No Nate, Im not kidding. You should know by now how serious I am when it comes to terminating my competion!"

"Alex! Our relationship is over!" Nate exclaimed.

"No it isn't, and I'm not kidding Nate. I'll tell her. If you DON'T do it, I'll tell her. Then she'll see and their wont be a relationship with you two. And there wont be a her, if you know what I mean!" Alex said with attitude.

"Please Alex, anything but that. Please!" Nate's voice changed from in control of the situation to begging.

"Nope, Nate you need to choose!" Alex said and I heard her coming my way but she paused. "Oh and you might wanna do it soon!". I ducked into the nearest room and waited for her to pass. A minute later I emerged from the room with my stomach in knots and vomit making its way up my throat and burning my esophagus. I harshly swallowed and then walked to the kitchen, deciding to play dumb and be oblivious to his previous conversation with Alex.

"Hey" I said stretching trying my hardest not to throw up. I grabbed a bowl and started making my self some cerale next to where Nate was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands.

"Hi" he quietly mumbled before sighing and rubbing his face.

"Whats up?" I asked as I placed the milk back in the fridge.

"Uh...nothing. Um, so...what did you think about last night?" Nate was obviously trying to get me to break up with him first, so he didnt need to do it. Ass.

"Oh, nothign much. I think I over reacted a bit. Dont you? It wsa just a silly misunderstanding, right?" I said absent mindedly as I scooped a spoon full of cereal into my mouth.

"Yeah" Nate mumbled before walking away.

For the rest of the day Nate avoided me, busying himself with sound checks, press, recording and fans. Any spare alone time opportunity was spent with Nate doing special appearances out to awaiting fans trying to get into the venue early for the concert. Finally, after the concert and everything else that day we were back on the bus. Just us 6 teens and 2 body guards. Mitchie and Alex were in the back room as usual, Shane was taking a shower and Jason was in our room being very suspicious. Nate was out in the front room messing with his guitar, and I was reading on the couch next to him. Every time someone would call my name I would get a huge worry lump in my throat, thinking it was Nate, finally breaking up with me.

"Uh, Caity?" This time it was it. The big break up. Oh God, Im goign to be sick.

"Ye-Yeah" I stuttered closing my book and looking up at him.

"Uh, we need to, um, talk" Nate said.

"Kay, about what?"

"I think...I think...we ...ithnshdbrkp" Nate said in a huge jumble.

"Huh?" I laughed adding a little light hearted laughter to a heavy situation.

"I think we should break up" Nate said quietly.

"For real?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Yes"

**Oh no!!! Whats gonna happen there? OHH! Find out in the next chapter of Teen Read Magazine!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Chapter 13

**WHOA! Can you say Review overload???? OMG guys, you guys are amazing! Thank you all SO much! Sorry to anyone who didn't like the sudden break up...but it was necessary. Not my style, but necessary. **

**roxxxygurl13: **I know its not me! And I don't want to be the root of all evil, but I kinda have to...sorry. But thanks for your review!

**joesbaby14 : **I agree, Alex is very mean! I love dirty little secrets too, don't worry...you'll find out...eventually! mwhahah! :) Thanks for the review.

**mrsnicksarahjonas : **I'm updating as fast as possible! Thanks for reviewing!

**magicalrose : **I'm sorry, but you know as well as I do, things in life don't always work out the way you want...I love your stories by the way. Its awesome to get a review from YOU!

**winterwren : **Awe, don't cry... I'm sorry I had to break them up, and I know. I cant believe Mitchie would ditch a friend like that. But Ive always pictured Mitchie a jealous person of Caitlyns confidence...and Mitchies just sorta letting it all out now...

**KariandTK : **I agree! Alex is horrible and Nate need a good hard kick in the butt and a knock on the head. Thanks for reviewing.

**LOVE iS THE REASON X3 : **I'm sorry, please breath! In and out, in and out! lol...I don't want any of my readers dying! Thanks for reading!

**masqueradelife : **I'm sorry but...yes. lol, thanks for the review

**ollyrin : **Awe, don't cry...and unfortunately he did just do that :( thanks for you review though...

**smiles**: huh? I'm a bit confused. But thanks for reviewing! :p

**k2ismyhomedog : **omigosh, my poor teeth. please don't kick them! lol I will update as quickly as possible, thanks for the review

Total Reviews: 71

Total Words: 12,459

**Here is the story...Enjoy!**

I felt tears beginning to burn my eyes.

"Nate, what about what you said yesterday? About never leaving me? Was it all just a lie!" I asked harshly. I knew it was coming but I never thought he would have the ball or the audacity to actually go through with it.

"Yes"

"Yes what Nate!" I screamed. This boy and his one worded answers were making me mad.

"it was a lie! The whole relationship. I was trying to take my mind off of Alex." Nate said not looking at me. How could he! This ass hole! GOD I HATE HIM!

"Fine, guess what ASSHOLE? Take your stupid promise ring and shove it!" I yelled at him and threw it into his lap. I picked up my book and began loudly stomping back to my room. But I paused. Wait. No! He doesn't get to have the satisfaction of getting rid of me without any pain! I'm Caitlyn god damn Gellar! I turned around to see Nate staring at the ring in his lap, expressionless. I stomped back over to him. He looked up at me.

"What" he said without any emotion what so ever.

"This!" I punched him in eye. HARD. In fact I think I may have actually sprained my hand... oops. But he deserved every bit of pain he got...and then some!

* * *

I am currently sobbing in my room. Nate is too much a coward to even face me. Even Shane the mother of all jerks, yes mother!, has come in to see if I'm all right. Jason comforted me telling me Nate was just being stupid and has no idea what he's missing out on. Did I mention Jason is my favourite? Mitchie and Alex very briefly came in to make sure I wasent dead. All the yelling probably made it sound like a massacre was taking place in that room... But Mitchie did seem to have a guilty spark in her eyes. But I was probably just seeing things.

"Jase, your the best!" I gave him a watery smile and hugged him. Jason just had brought me a bucket of ice cream and we were watching some stupid movie, which I wasn't sure the name of, on the mini DVD player.

"No problem!" He smiled with his arm wrapped around me in a friend/big brother manner. Then Nate walked in. He looked over at us as Jason held me in place. My blood pressure was rising as well as my body temperature.

"Just getting pajamas. I'll sleep out there." Nate grunted as he grabbed his bag and left the room. I went into a new set of tears as Jason comforted me again.

"Jason I gotta." I sighed into his shoulder once I had my breathing back under control.

"Where you gonna go Cait? We're on a moving bus!" Jason laughed.

"No, I mean home. Tommorrow."

"NO! Cait you cant leave. Don't let that butt head ruin the whole tour!" Jason exclaimed.

"I need to Jase. Its just too painful." I said sorrowfully.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"JASON I SAID YES!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Fine..." Jason muttered.

"I'm gonna go call my brother to pick me up tomorrow at the next venue." I said standing up and grabbing my cell phone.

"Okay, I'll give you some privacy" Jason mumbled and left the room.

I quickly dialed the number that I knew off by heart.

_ring, ring, ring_

_"Hullo?"_

"Donny? Its Cait!" I said happy to hear his voice again.

_"Hey Cait! Whats up?"_

"Don, I need you to come to the Staples Stadium tomorrow."

_"Why Cait? Why do you sound like your crying? What did that idiot do?" _Donny's voice was getting louder.

"We broke up Don. He broke up with me" I said with my voice cracking at the end.

_"THAT LITTLE BASTARD! I will definitely be there tomorrow Cait"_ he said loudly.

"Kay, thanks Donny. Your always there. Thanks"

_"Of course I am. Your my little sister. I need to look out for you!" _Donny laughed.

"Okay, well thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Donny. Love you!"

_"Love you too kiddo. See ya!"_

* * *

The next day was my last on tour. It was hard seeing Nate that morning in the Kitchen. And Alex's smug little face. As we pulled up to the Staples Stadium I caught a glimpse of Donny's car. I smiled. My good ol' big brother was always there!

As we all made our way back stage to do a little hanging out and sound check for the guys Mitchie pulled me aside.

"Listen Caitlyn. Im really sorry about what happened between you and Nate." How dare she! This was all her and her little hoe best friends fault.

"Save it Bitchy" I said yanking my arm from her grasp and catching up with Jason.

I finally found Donny after the guys were done their sound check. They had know moved on to just hanging out. Well, Jason and Shane were. Nate was alone in his dressing room.

"Cait!" someone yelled and I turned around. It was Donny. I ran into his open arms and hugged in to death. "Where is he?" Donny asked as we pulled apart.

"His dressing room" I started but he had already started making his way to the room. "Donny no! Wait!" but it was too late. I heard the yelling and the grunting, well Nate grunting.

10 minutes later Donny came out with a pale Nate, who had a second bruising eye, following behind.

"Donny!" I moaned as I tried to keep in my smirk. I felt bad for whoever had to cover up those sucker-punch bruises though. They were bruising up nicely.

before leaving I hugged Jason, Shane and Big John goodbye.

"Don't worry sweetheart! I'll give him a few good throws outta bed for you!" Big John said and I hugged him, referring to Nate. I laughed.

"Thanks Big John. You rock!"

As Donny and I walked towards his car I turned around to see my friends, Well 3 of them, all waving. Jason, Shane and Big John. No Mitchie my supposed friend, not that I blame her with how I treated her apology earlier, and Nate. My once boyfriend, love of my life and confidante.

Now I was left with an air head, a jerk and a big guy who was paid to make sure my ex doesn't get attacked. Great group of friends I got there. I waved and turned back around climbing into Donny's car. I officially was the loser of all losers. Tricked into thinking I had a boyfriend and a best friend who liked me.

Boy am I dense...

**Awe...I just wanna go hug poor Caitlyn. She is my squishy!! :) Please please review. Oh and whoever knows what movie 'she is my squishy' is from wins a big, huge cyber hug from me!**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I dont quite have time to answer all the reviews. Im heading off to school in less then 5 minutes. My mom is yelling at me to go to the bus stop which is 10 minutes walk and I have 5 to make it. SO Im gonna run. But I really wanted to post this for you guys so please enjoy and REVIEW!!! **

Total Reviews: 84

Total Words :13544

I had been home from the tour for about a week know. It had been pretty quiet, oh yeah, except for the fact that I was being followed by paparazzi EVERYWHERE! They were all yelling at me, asking what had happened between me and Nate, and why I was home. I had been so mad with Nate that first day that I made the mistake of bad mouthing Nate. They gobbled that right up and magazines were printing out by the millions saying Alex and Nate were having a secret randez-vous and that's why we broke up! Stupid paparazzi.

I was at home infront of the TV trying to find a channel Nate and mines faces WERENT on. I was mopping about when I heard my door bell. I sigh.

"DONNY! DOOR!" I yelled. I had stopped answering the door when 3 photographers had basically stampeded through me in to my house.

As I forgot about the door bell I continued flipping through the channels making faces and muttering to my self everytime I saw Nate's face. Yeah, I'm that mature!

"Uh, Cait...someones here to see you." Donny said as he came into the living room.

"Who is it?" I asked not pulling my gaze away from the TV.

"See for yourself"

I sighed and turned my head. There stood Mitchie with a tear streaked face and sweats on. Something was definitely wrong. Mitchie NEVER let her self be unpresentable like this.

"Why are you here?!?" I asked, and I'll admit it was pretty harsh for Mitchies current state.

"Oh Cait! Im sorry!" Mitchie ran over to me and engulfed me in a bear hug. Donny awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'll just...uh, go." he said lamely and I rolled my eyes at him as he left.

"Mitchie. Whats going on?"

"Cait! I'm sorry, for everything! For being Bitchy Mitchie, for hanging out with Alex, for hurting your feelings and calling you a liar. FOR EVERYTHING!" Mitchie sobbed into my shoulder practically begging for forgiveness.

"Oh Mitch! I'm sorry too!" I cried as well. Yes, I have my unnecessary girlie moments too! "Friends?" I asked sticking out my pinkie.

"FRIENDS!" Mitchie agreed wrapping her pinkie around mine.

"So, when are you meeting up with the guys to back on the tour bus?" I asked.

"Huh? No, Cait I left the tour!"

"WHAT! WHY?" I screeched. Just because I was upset, didn't mean the tour had to be ruined for everyone else as well.

"Oh Cait. Its a long story."

"I have time..." I smirked.

"Okay...well...

_Flashback in MITCHIES POV_

_When you left Cait I felt really depressed. I felt as if I had ruined your life and your relationship. I was sad and mopey all the time. When Nate was arround, I would lash out on him. Him and Alex are back together you know! Bitch...anyway. I became really depressed. Then I thought of one way people on TV and in books always seemed to deal with their pain, cutting! It was the perfect solution. Or so I thought..._

_So one day I was in the bathroom cutting my stomach, my wrists were to obvious a place, and Shane walked in. He flipped out. He told me to stop. That he didn't want me to hurt myself like this. I told him to piss off and mind his own business. He didn't know how I felt, and he hadn't just ruined his best friends life. He warned me to stop or we were over. He couldn't deal with someone who hurt themselves and didn't care enough about the people around them to stop for their peace of mind. So I told him I'd stop._

_The next day, after my shower I saw the blade just laying there. Practically begging me to go over and dig it into my skin. And I did. I know, I'm weak. But I felt horrible. Every ones life was ruined and they would all hate me if they knew it was my fault. And once again by some 'miracle' or non'miracle' if you want Shane caught me again. He told me we were over. He didn't want to deal with this. He already had 1 depressed brother whom he didn't trust being alone, he couldn't handle a girlfriend as well. _

_I also confronted Alex. Told her what a bitch she was. How much she had messed things up for all of us. She knew I cut myself so she punched me in the stomach hoping to hurt me. But I liked it. It was almost as pain filled as the actual cutting, its self. I felt so dark and twisted and knew I needed off that bus. It was like a Twilight Zone. And so I left. Leaving only Jason and Big Rob who would talk to me. Jason understood, tried to help me. He never judged me, not once. And for him I'm forever grate full. _

_End of Flashback_

...And that's what happened after you left. Nalex became an item again, I became an emo and SMitchie is no more." Mitchie said sadly. My heart sunk. Mitchie was feeling just as bad as I was right now. We were both hurting and both needed someone. And we would be there for each other. We didn't need boyfriends from Connect 3! All we needed was each other. We were strong, independent women. Not defined by the men we dated!


	14. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the awesome reviews from chapter 13 and 14! you guys rock! And congrats to everyone who said Finding Nemo. You are all my squishes!

**masqueradelife : **I know what you mean. No Naitlyn, No Smitchie means no right in this cold horrible world...lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**KariandTK : **Unfortunately its true. Nalex is back together :( And yes poor Mitchie is depressed. Thanks for the review.

**smiley () : **I am updating as quick as possible! :P And your obsessed with this story? That's cool! Thanks for reviewing. Nerds in A Pod Productions.

**ollyrin : **I'm glad you like the twist. And I don't plan on losing interest with this story anytime soon so I will definitely continue with this story! :) Thanks for your review!

**magicalrose : **I'm glad you like my reviewing back to my peeps. HAHA,,,if only I had peeps. :( Anyway, Id risk missing the bus for you guys anytime! Your all awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ArielMooreFan : **It fo sho is Finding Nemo! Thanks for reviewing! :-)

Total Reviews:

Total Words:14, 737

**And on with the chapter...**

Nate's Point of View

"Natey!" Alex squealed.

It was the day after Mitchie had left. Shane was in a bad mood, Jason was in a bad mood and so was I. But Alex was just peachy! She had just woken up and kissed me. ew. She tasted like sour grapes. Not like my Caity, well not _my _caity anymore. Caitlyn tasted like sweet Cotton candy. yum. Oh how I missed her. She left and the tour went down hill from there. The past 4 concerts had been our worsts yet. I mean, even worse then the one when I fainted and later found out it was because I had diabetes. And that was a bad concert...

I also felt extremely guilty that Shane and Mitchie had broken up. Shane hadn't told me why, but I was sure it had to be something along the lines of me and caity.

"Morning" I mumbled back unenthusiastically to Alex. She frowned a bit then went to have a shower. I walked into the kitchen to find Jason watching TV and Shane staring aimlessly at a picture of him and Mitchie. I sighed, I was making my friends lives living hell. "Shane, dude. Can I talk to you in our room?" I asked. This was it. The guilt was eating me alive and I needed to tell someone the truth.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." he said and followed me to the back room.

I closed the door once we were both in the room and looked him straight in the eye.

"I have some questions and some things to tell you" I stated simply.

"Ask away." he groaned as he flopped onto his bed.

"Why did you and Mitchie break up?"

"I could ask you the same question about Caitlyn."

"I asked you first. I'll answer your question after."

"Fine...I walked in on her cutting herself. I said I couldn't deal with a suicidal girlfriend."

"You Ass!" I interrupted.

"Your one to talk! And let me speak! She promised she would stop and the next day I caught her again. And that was the final straw. Told her I couldn't have a brother and a girlfriend who were depressed." Shane said emotionless.

"IM NOT DEPRESSED!" I exclaimed. "I have Alex to love..." I said quietly.

"Nate I'm not an idiot. I know you don't actually like Alex. You don't act the same way you did around Caitlyn, who you really loved, with her."

"Your right. I broke up with Caitlyn because of Alex though..." I sighed guiltily.

"I thought you told her you'd never do that!"

"Well, Alex sorta blackmailed me."

"How so?"

"She said she would tell Caitlyn we had sex and she was going to-" I started but was cut off by Shane's yell.

"YOU WHAT!?!" he yelled at me.

"What the crap dude..." I said defensively.

"HOW COULD YOU, HOW THE HELL COULD YOU!" he said, his face swelling and turning red as a tomato.

"It was a slip of judgment." I said sadly.

"I cant believe you Nate. You broke our promise. The one promise we all said we would never break."

"Im sorry shane, but-"

"How do I know you didn't and aren't going to break others?"

"I promise I-"

"Nate you just lost my respect."

"dude-"

"I can never trust you again."

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME SPEAK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, way passed my boiling point.

"Go ahead, no ones stopping you" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah...no one at all. Anyway, it was a mistake-"

"One you could have told us about"

"I was afraid you would react like this"

"You could have tried. Not waited...how long ago was this?"

"A year"

"A YEAR!"

"Yes, please stop treating me like I'm 3. I'm six god damn teen." huffed agriliy.

"Nate, if you had confided in us we would have understood."

"Yeah right. All you 2 ever did was use me for writing the songs, take credit for them, and leave me in the dust!" I yelled finally letting me deep down jealousy of Shane and Jason out.

"What?"

"Shane, I didn't mean it like that I-"

"No, you meant what you said. That's fine, take your little songs and go. Connect 3 is officially over."

"SHANE! You cant just do this! Not to the fans, not to our families, our friends, everyone whose worked hard to get us to where we are today."

"I guess you have a lot of explaining to do. If you had just told the truth in the first place Alex would have nothing on you, you would have Caitlyn, I would have Mitchie and we would still be a band."

"Its not that simple Shane. Theres more to it than that..." I muttered.

"Have fun explaining that to the press!" Shane exclaimed and slammed to door shut as he left the room.

Connect 3 was officially over. Smitchie was officially over. Naitlyn was officially over. And it was all my fault.

**I just wanna thank you all for sticking with me and this story for the past 15 chapters. This is probably one of my longest stories and most review one as well. You guys are all amazing. And I wanna thank you all for putting up with me and my random rambling ANs! :) Thanks so much. And please tell your NAitlyn Fan friends to read my other fics and this story. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks SO much! Your awesome guys!**


	15. Chapter 16

**OMIGOSH! I got over 100 reviews!!!!! AHHHHHHH! That was my whole goal on this website. I wanna thank every reader and reviewer who ever read this story for helping me achieve my goal. YAY!!! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH!!!!!!! Oh and congrats magicalrose, your my lucky number 100th reviewer. **

**masqueradelife: **aw Im sorry, I didnt mean to make anyone depressed it was the turn in the plot that needed to be taken. :( Thanks for reviewing though!

**KariandTK: **He definately got his kick in the butt! And I know, he should have just told Caitlyn...but guys just arent that smart sometimes...

**roxxxygurl13: **Ahhh! Please dont hate me. I needed to do this. Im just going through a point in my life where Im realising that love is not always happy go lucky and not all guys are prince charmings, in fact very few to none are! So please dont be mad, and please continue reading. Thanks for your review. Oh and I didnt make Shane break the promise because this story is Naitlyn centered and I needed Naitlyn drama before Smitchie.

**smiley (): **I know. bet you never saw him doing THAT with alex...lol and sadly Connect 3 is over...:( Thanks for the review

**winterwren ():** Nate is an ass! Guys are stupid though, and think girls will never find out about their past...Thanks for taking the time to review.

**XDPurpleTiggersXD : **LOL, Im glad you liked them...Im updating all the chapters as fast as humanly possible, for me anyways. Thanks.

**LOVE iS THE REASON X3 : **Im sorry but its true, all thats right in this world IS over. No matter how depressing that may be...:( Thanks for reviewing though...

**k2ismyhomedog : **I know, I know, but you have to remeber the type of guy shane is. He is hot headed and impulsive. Well in my world he is...lol And Im not graceful either, Im far from it! :p Thanks for reviewing

**magicalrose: **Yay! Your my 100th reviewer! Congrats, you should be honoured! :P just kinding! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ollyrin : **OF COURE IM GONNA CONTINUE! I cant leave all these amazing reviewers like you hanging! Thanks so much for spending time to review this story.

Total Reviews: 101

Total Words: 15663

**And now, on with the story. Im really sorry this chapter is kinda short but I needed to just explain what happened after the break up. Dont worry the next one should be longer! :)**

Nate's POV

It was our final concert as a band tonight. We had been told we needed to at least finish the first week of touring. It shocked me that all this had happened in less then one week. It felt like months had passed. We all had grown accustom to being off on our own. Well Alex was with me, not that I wanted her to be...

"Connect 3 on stage in 2" came a voice over some of the speakers backstage. I sighed as Alex jumped on me. She kissed me and said 'Good Luck' and I didn't respond.

As we played our final song, Kung Fu Grip, I broke down. This was Caity's song. This was the last time I would be singing it on stage with my best friends, basically my brothers. But they hated me know, well Shane did. I hadn't talked to Jason yet, he avoided me which I concluded meant he hated me as well. I had single handily ruined one of the most popular bands in music today. All because of a terrible choice I had made one year ago. I hate Alex.

* * *

3 weeks had passed since our finally concert. Since the good old days. The sad thing was, I was 16 and already 'remembering the good old days' like an 80 year old. All of connect 3 had been disconnected.

Jason had gone home to Alabama to spend some time with his family and his bird Mary. I knew he had missed them since he didn't get to visit them as much as Shane and I did with our families, and didn't have anyone to fill the empty space with, like Shane and I did with Mitchie and Caity. I never noticed how lonely Jase must have felt...

Shane went to New York City to continue his Broadway career he had dabbled with before the band. He would be a big success, there was no doubt about that. I was jealous of him. He was probably the only one in the group who could continue in the entertainment business, but more importantly he was the closest to Caity. She lived about an hour away from him and she was still talking to him...I think. Unless she and Mitchie made up and she took Mitchies side like all girls do.

And Me? Well, I had the pleasure of going back to Texas where Alex also lived, on the same damn street as me. I was seriously beyond sick of and pissed at this girl. But I had made my choices. No turning back on them now. There was no time machine to go back and reverse this all. Caity wasn't mine anymore. We weren't together and my life was officially empty.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, GUESS WHAT! I MIGHT BE GETTING A SECOND DOG! :) Its sooo cute and it will keep my other dog Jake company. Its an adorable little shitzu girl. AHH! I hope we get it!!!**

**ArielMooreFan** : I agree, the last few chapters have been very sad and Alex is a huge meany!

**mrsnicksarahjonas : **You'll see if they get back together...not all is good in love though ...I say no more

**magicalrose : **for a while... or ever... Thanks for reviewing.

**smiley (): **I know I feel bad for Nate and Hate him at the same time...lol. I will definately update quickly, I dont want my friend dying!

**KariandTK : **You'll just have to keep reading to find out if Naitlyn, Smitchie or Connect 3 get back together....lol. Im eveil but thanks for the review.

**masqueradelife : **I agree, It is quite sad...

**roxxxygurl13: **Im sorry! Did I make you cry. Aw...now I feel bad...

**ollyrin: **Thank you my awesome faithful reader and reviewer!

**You Are My Brand Of Heroin** : Alex really does need to get her own life and stop ruining others...thanks for reviewing!

**winterwren : **Nope, there all best friends who live in different states but were brought togetehr to create awesome music for the world at camp rock! Im sorry that its getting sad...

**k2ismyhomedog: **Sorry! But I love showing both sides of a story so you have sympathy for both the antagonist and the protagonist...:)

**Nikkoismylove : **Thanks so much for your review. I love knowing that I have new and old readers that both love this story! Your ROCK! Thanks soo much!

Shanes POV

I cant believe I broke up with Mitchie when she needed my help so much. Im an ass. Im almost as bad as Nate, ALMOST! I was upset at the fact that she hurt herslef, but know I know what she was going through. She was feeling the guilt of ruining her friendship with Caitylyn and ruining Caitlyns realtionship with Nate. Poor Mitchie.

It was the 6th showing of the musical I was currently doing on broadway. It was a huge hit, what with all the previous Connect 3 fan girls going through withdrawls trying to hear my voice live for just a little be longer. I know that made me sound really arrogant and cocky but sdaly, it was true.

It was 6 weeks since the tour had ended but I still hadnt talked to Nate, Jason, Mitchie or Caitlyn. I guess we all really had moved on. But the thing was I didnt want to move on. I loved Mitchie. I still do. I need to know she is okay. I need to make up with her. I need my Mitch back...

* * *

Today was the day, I decided as I woke up. It was my first day off since the start of the new musical. Today I was going to go visit Mitchie. She didnt live far from me, maybe an hour or so. She and Caitlyn lived on the same street. I wonder if they made up? I really hope so. That week when her and Caitlyn were fighting on tour was hard for Mitchie. I cant count how many times she cried into my chest saying she missed her best friend.

I got up, got out of bed, dragged a comb across my head. Pulled on my signature white pair of skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones T-shirt. I hopped into my car and started it. The purr of the engine made me smile. This car was my baby. I just hopped soon Mitchie would be my other baby soon...

An hour later I pulled up to the Torres's house and turned the engine off. I gulp getting ready to face Mitchie for the first time in a month and a half. Had she changed? Would she look emo now, as well? With all black clothes, dyed hair, black makeup surrounding a 2 cm radius of her eyes, and cuts all over her wrists? CALM DOWN SHANE! I really need to just breathe. I stepped out of the car and slowly walked up to the door. Right before knocking on the door I did a quick prayer hoping Steve wouldnt be the one answering. He would not be very understanding of the fact that I broke his daughters heart.

I bit the bullet, and knocked the door. A few seconds Connie opened the door with a surprised look.

"Shane?"

"Hi Connie..." I said nervously. "Is Mitchie here?"

"Shane...why should I let you see my daughter" Connie said going into lioness protecting her cub, mode.

"I made a mistake Connie. One that I regret everyday. I really do love Mitchie. I never should have broken up with her. Becuase when she left she took half of me with her." I said cheesily, even I'll admit.

"Shane...not all mistakes can be forgiven." Connie sighed.

"Please, you have no idea how much I love your daughter!" I begged. Connie sighed.

"She isnt here Shane. She's at Caitlyns house." Connie said pointing down the road. I smiled and thanked her.

As I ran down the street I thought of what I would say to Mitchie. And I drew a blank. Crap, Im so screwed. I stopped abruptly as I almost pasted Caitlyns house. Panting slightly I made my way up to the door and knocked it. Caitlyn answered with a sudden frown.

"What do _you _want?" She asked in a disgusted tone. Good ol' Caitlyn.

"Nice to see you too" I muttered sarcastically. "Can I see her?"

"No. You broke her heart."

"Please Cait. I need to make this up to her."

"You were cold Shane. Colder than I am to you." Caitlyn said angerily trying to shut the door.

"Who is it Cait?" asked another voice, Mitchies voice. She walked up to the door and saw me. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Why are you here Shane?" She asked regaining her composure, but only slightly.

"I need to talk to you Mitchie"

"And I already said 'no'" Caitlyn said trying to close the door again. This time it was Mitchie who stopped her.

"No, Cait. I'll be back in a minute..." She said pulling on her hoodie and stepping out of the house. I smiled. Maybe there was hope after all...

As we walked silently down the road I was the first to speak.

"Im sorry Mitchie. I didnt realise how much pressure and guilt you were carrying. I was an insensative jerk. You know me, I dont think things through..." I said painfully.

"Shane, you didnt even let me explain when you walked in on me."

"I know, but Nate told me everything-"

"EVERYTHING?" she asked shocked.

"Yah, about having sex with Alex and not wanting Caitlyn to find out." I said. It may have been a big lie but she didnt need to be shocked that he would EVENTUALLY come clean.

"Thats all he told you?" Mitchie asked suspiciously.

"Yeah...was there something else?" I asked confused. Had Nate lied to me again? Mitchie nodded. "What?"

"Its not really my place to tell...and there are kids around." She said pointing out the children playing in the park where we sat on a bench.

"Please Mitch." I begged. She sighed and whispered into my ear what it was.

"SHE SAID WHAT!"I yelled shocked that Alex such a thing. She was evil, but this, It was the devils work. Mitchie slowly nodded. I finally understood. This was so much bigger than Nate having sex with Alex. Suddenly I felt bad for Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn. Thats what nate had been trying to tell me before. But I cut him off because I was upset about him lying to me. Im an asshole.

"shh!"

"Sorry. Oh Mitcihe. I cant belive myslef. I was horrible to you. And even Nate, I guess. Please take me back."

"I dunno Shane..." she said sadly.

"I was blind but baby now I see  
Broke your heart but now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you

I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too" I suddenly belted out the lyrics to the new song I had been working on.

"Oh Shane, that was beautiful." she cried hugging me.

"Please Mitch, I need you..." I said into her hair. She nodded and kissed me.

**Soo...SMITCHIE IS BACK TOGETHER!! :D maybe that'll bring SOME happiness to people! :) Hmm...what will Caitlyn think? I dunno! :) Anyway please please review and tell me what you think I should name my hopefully new dog. Remeber its a girl. OH and guess what. I got new purple hair extensions. THEY LOOK SO REAL! I love them! :)**


	17. Chapter 18

**Oh Gosh! I'm a terrible author! I haven't updated in like, a week! I've been pretty busy with my new puppy, named Molly, and I also lost my file for this chapter. So I had to re-write it. Its not as good as the first, but it'll have to do...**

Caitlyn's POV

So Mitchie and Shane were back together. At first I didn't want to accept it. Shane was an ass to Mitchie. But if Mitchie could forgive Shane so could I. But the truth was, being around Shane reminded me of Nate and it , I was pretty sure being around me reminded Shane of Nate as well. We were both hopeless, and in pain. But something about the pain in Shane's eyes was off, it seemed more like guilt...

It was 1 week after Smitchie got back together and the paparazzi were having a hay-day! It was nuts. We could do ANYTHING! So we were hanging out, as usual, at Mitchie's house. Mitchie had just gone into her kitchen to get some snacks.

"Shane?" I asked suddenly. "You've been acting really odd lately. Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He said snapping out of his twilight zone. "Oh, uh I'm fine."

"Shane, I'm not stupid. You've been acting really weird. Not that I don't think you aren't weird in general. Just more so lately then usual" I said with a laugh.

"Its nothing Cait."

"Please, Shane. Please tell me. I'm sick of all these secrets and everyone thinking I'm so fragile that the littlest thing will hurt me. Because it wont. If anything, the break up with Nate has made me stronger. I now know all guys are liars and cheaters." I smiled.

"Cait...I really shouldn't-" Shane said as Mitchie walked in the room.

"Really should what?" Mitchie asked.

"I was asking why he, and you a tiny bit, are acting so odd lately." I said.

"Oh, that. Cait...really its no big deal!" Mitchie said nonchalantly as she passed me a cookie.

"NO! I'm sick of all this! Just tell me!" I exclaimed. Both Shane and Mitchie sighed.

"Okay, Cait. Its about Nate and Alex."

"I figured that much!" What did they think I was completely oblivious!

"Its part of the reason why Nate broke up with you." Shane said.

"We broke up because he is an asshole!" I exclaimed.

"No Cait...there were some reasons." Mitchie corrected.

"This should be good!" I said sarcastically. What was a good enough reason to go back on anything he had ever told me and given to me?

"Cait, she threatened to have you killed." Shane said sullenly. Oh, that's a pretty good reason...

"Cait?" Mitchie asked worriedly at my blank expression.

"She did what?" I asked. This girl was bitch!

"She told Nate, that if he didn't break up with you she would have her 'friends' kill you."

"Yeah right! She is too girlie to know anyone that would do such a thing!" I said trying to convince myself more than Mitchie.

"On the contrary, Alex was into some pretty bad things before Nate. She was in a gang, was a prostitute for drugs, and she had been in jail. Believe me, she knows many people that would be fine with killing you if it meant Alex is off their case." Shane said. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING.

A sob escaped my lips as I covered my mouth and a few tears slid down my cheeks. My head was spinning. Nate had basically saved me from a gang beat, and Alex was the mother of all evil! Was I forgiving Nate? I wasent sure. But I was sure of one thing. He had saved my life, but broken my heart in the process.

"I cant belive this..." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Cait. I really am. I cant believe I was ever friends with her. If I wasn't she would have contact with Nate and you guys would still be together. THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Mitchie cried.

"No! Mitchie this ISN'T your fault!" I said hugging Mitchie. "Its Alex's"

"We should have told you sooner Cait. We're sorry" Shane said hanging his head.

"Its okay" I said pulling shane into the hug. "But we NEED to do something about this..."

"I don't think there is anything we can do..." Shane said staring off into space.

"There has to be!" I whined. THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING! :(

**And there is the 18th chapter. Once again I'm super sorry about the long wait. And please please review!!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Your all awesome. So Im like super tired because I slept over at my friends house last night and we pulled an all nighter! But I really wanna update for you guys because I probably wont be able to update much this week. :(**

Shane's POV

Caitlyn had been freaking out for a total of 2 hour now. She was freaking because she was guilty, thankful and full of hatred all at the same time. And Cait, with lots of emotions...NOT GOOD!

"WE NEED TO TELL THE POLICE!" she finally blurted out. I sighed, Mitchie and I had already thought about this.

"Cait, we have no proof! And they wouldn't believe us even if we did! Alex is the poster girl of so many charities and foundations, remember? How could they think she would do such a thing!?!" I explained. As bad as she was, all that mattered was if the paparrazzi thought she was good. Then all her fans would love her.

"I know, but..." Caitlyn whispered starting to cry again. "But...but...I need Nate. I need him back. I love him too much to just let him go..." she sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her like I did when my little sister Marcy was dumped by her first boyfriend.

"Its okay Cait, we'll work it out..." Mitchie said rubbing her back. I wanted to agree with Mitchie, I truly did, but It just felt too hopeless.

"Ugh, Im being a sissy!" Caitlyn exclaimed wiping her tears.

"Its okay Cait, alot has happened." Mitchie soothed.

"No, its not!" She excaimed pulling away from us and taking a deep breath. "Im caitlyn Gellar! Im stronger than this. And you know what? Im gonna tell the police. And if they dont believe me well Im just gonna keep bugging them until they do! And I'll prove to them how bad Alex really I'll get Nate back, once and for all!" She said strongly. Oh Gosh, this would be a disaster. I really didnt want her to fail, I wanted to be optomistic. But that pessimest inside me convinced me that she would.

"Cait..."

"NO! Shane I will succeed!" She exclaimed pulling on her coat. The weather had taken a turn for the worst and New Jersey was experiancing an early winter.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie cried. "Not to do something stupid, I hope!"

"Define stupid" Caitlyn laughed.

"This isnt a joke Cait!" I said in a buisness manner.

"Im just going down to the police station" Caitlyn sighed.

"We're coming with" I stated as me and Mitchie stood up.

"Fine, hurry up and get in the car" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes, pointing to her car with her thumb.

**Ohh, so are the police going to believe her?? Hmm, found out in the next chapter of TRM**


	19. Chapter 20

**Whats up with the reviews for the last chapter? Or lack there of...anyway despite my disappointment of the amount of reviews Ive got a new chapter despite its length. But thanks to everyone who DID review. You guys rock. And if I dont answer your review that just means I havent recieved it yet and Im terribley sorry but appreciate your review as well!**

masqueradelife : obvioulsy...lol. Thankies for your review.

winterwren : I love saying 'define ...' whenever someone asks me if Im gonna do something. And thanks for thinkning Im dedicated, I got some sleep did some homework and got straight on this chapter. Enjoy...

* * *

Mitchie's POV

"WE'RE NOT INSANE!" Caitlyn screamed and jumped towards the police officer. I had to admit as much as I loved Caitlyn, she was scaring even me! Shane grabbed hold of her and held her back. Im pretty sure assaulting a police officer means jail...

"CAITLYN! Cool it" Shane exclaimed.

"Im sorry Miz Gellar. I can 'ot help ye." the cheif said in his unplaceable accent.

"No, you just dont want to help. How would it look for NJPD to arrest a seemingly adorable and innocent girl! Well she isnt! She is sick! She threatened to kill me!" Caitlyn said aggitatedly. Shane held her tighter as I gave him a look to say 'be ready'.

"Your right Miz. And thats a pritty big accuzationing to be maken"

"I KNOW! THATS WHY I CAME HERE! SHE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME IF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE COMES BACK TO ME!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The cheif and I covered our ears as shane winced not wanting to let caitlyn free incase she went on a masacre.

"I think youse should leave now" the cheif said as people began looking up from their desks.

"Wait, no!" I cried speaking for the first time since we had arrived. "Please! Just at least try to humor us? You can do that. And if you come up blank we'll leave you alone." I begged.

"Hmm...well I guess that dont sound too bayd. Kay, we'llz humur youse kidz" he siad. He truly did sound like an un educated idioit, but we had where we wanted him and thats all that mattered.

"THANK YOU!" I cried and Caitlyn let out a gleefull squeal.

"Can you let me go now Shane?" Caitlyn asked in an annoyed tone. He nodded and removed her from his death grip. "Thanks."

"Now, I thinkz youse should come intoz my office. We needz a plan..." cheif said. We all nodded and followed him down some hallways into a small, messy room with a desk that could barely be seen under all the paper work.

"Sorry bout the mess" he grunted as we all took a seat.

* * *

**So I love you guys but you arent getting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews, so please review!!**


	20. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been kinda busy, but better late then never...right?**

FlyMeAway: I love the accent too! And thanks for the preview of Chasing Caitlyn! It was awesome! Update that soon and I'll do the same for this story! Thanks for reviewing!

bellerrrrr : Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

smiley () : Sorry! I'm kinda impatient some-sorry all the time! She threatened with the sex thing, but when Nate trusted Caitlyn would get over it Alex went to the next level and decided to threaten her life! Thanks for the review! Nerd in A Pod Productions. P.S. Dude all my New Summer Chapters are actually saved in a computer file called 'Nerds in a Pod Productions'! lmao!

magicalrose : OF COURSE I'LL UPDATE! :p I'm glad you like the plot twists! Thanks for the review!

k2ismyhomedog : I do the happy dance all the time on my bed! Its SO fun!Thanks for reviewing!!!!

mrsnicksarahjonas : here is your more! :) Thankies for the review!

LOVE iS THE REASON X3 : ALE X IS NUTS! Thanks for the review! You rock!

masqueradelife : ha ha! I never thought about it that way! that's hilarious! Thanks for the review!

ollyrin : of course you'll get the next chapter! thanks so much for the review!

* * *

Nate's POV

"Okay, I'll see you man" I said before closing my cellphone. It had been Shane, he wanted to talk to me. He invited me and Alex, grudgingly may I add, to New Jersey to hang out for a few days and see a showing of the current production he was in.

"Who was that?" Alex asked coming up behind me.

"Oh! Oh, Alex! You scared me" She has no Idea how afraid of her I really am, " That was just Shane. He wants us to go up to New Jersey for a few days...I said yes" I said hoping that was the right thing to do.

"Okay, that sounds fun" she smiled with her fake little evil mouth...gosh, she makes me so mad!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terminal 4 is now arrived and open" said some lady over the airport speakers. We had just arrived and New Jersey Airport to be picked up by Mitchie and Shane, who had ,surprisingly enough, gotten back together. I saw the two standing 30 feet off from where Alex and I stood.

"SHANE! MITCHIE!" I called getting their attention. They looked over and smiled at me. Both Shane and Mitchie helped me carry the suitcases I was juggling as Alex stood filing her nails.

"Hey Nate!" Shane said patting me on the back and Mitchie and I hugged. "Hey...Alex..." Shane forced himself to say.

"Hey Shaen, Mitchie. Hows it going?" Alex smiled.

"H-h-hi A-a-Alex" Mitchie said looking in the other direction.

"So, um...where did you guys park?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Shane led us to his car, which we all piled into. As we drove to Mitchie's house where we were grabbing dinner Shane asked how the flight was.

"Oh, it was good..." I stated. Truthfully it was the most pain full 6 hours of my life. Alex kept on buying drinks with MY credit card and trying to kiss me. I couldn't wait until we landed or the plane crashed. Either one would have been fine with me.

As we drove down Mitchie's street I got a lump in my throat. The Torres's had just recently moved to New Jersey from Washington and surprise, surprise. They moved onto Caitlyn's street. As we passed her house a silent tear slipped down my face. I quickly wiped it away, but I was sure Mitchie had caught sight of it. She weakly smiled at me and Shane turned into Mitchies drive way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diner at the Torres's had been uneventful. Alex had been her usual fake self and tried charming Mitchie's parents with her fake manners. Connie smiled and hugged me treating me almost as good as Shane, but Steve was another story. He had obviously heard about Caitlyn and I and wasn't too happy with me.

"So Mitchie, how's my second daughter today? I haven't spoken to her in a while." he smiled as we all ate.

"Oh, Caits fine" Mitchie said shortly, obviously trying not to make me feel awkward.

"Okay, she has finally seemed to be warming up lately. Big improvement since the beginning of the month." Steve responded, not letting the subject drop so easily.

"Yes, dad. Yum, great chicken mum!" Mitchie smiled trying to change the subject for good. Steve frowned as I stared at my plate with hurt.

That was probably the only thing that came up that night that hit a nerve with me. That and when Shane, Mitchie and I were playing Guitar Hero. Alex refused to play and began texting people, and we ignored her presence. As I got a 98 percentile on a song I pumped my fist in the air.

"DEFINATE TOP SCORE!" I exclaimed smiling. Then when the score page came up it was wiped right off my face. In big bold Letters there were the words:

'99% THE AWESOME CAITLYN GELLAR'

"Or not..." I frowned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So man, there's uh, something I need to talk to you about." Shane stated 2 days later as Mitchie and Alex were out on a shopping spree, that Shane had bribed Mitchie to go on.

"Yeah? What?""

"Uh...Mitchie told me the main reasons you and Cait...uh...you know, broke up" he said awkwardly.

"Did she?" I asked airily.

"Yep, and Caitlyn knows as well" Shane said softly.

"WHAT!?!" I screeched. How could he have told her. HOW COULD SHE KNOW!?!

"I'm sorry Man. You know how scary she is when she threatens you!" Shane said trying to justify is un-justifiable actions.

I stomped away into the other room not wanting to deal with Shane.

"We told the police" he stated. I turned around gaping at him.

"You guys what?"

"Told the police. They helped us come up with a plan to put Alex behind bars and you and Cait back together. Even though they don't really believe us."

"Kay, what is it?" I asked trying to keep my temper under control.

"Okay, well you see, all you have to do..."

* * *

**REVIEWS??**

**At least 7 for the next chapter!**

**Please Please Please**


	21. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry I have been kinda MIA for a while. Super busy weekend, but its spring break up here and Canada so that might mean a few more chapters! **

magicalrose : Thanks so much for all 7 of your reviews! lol... I loved reading them all, they were all VERY enthusiastic! Your awesome, thanks for supporting me throughout this whole story...

roxxxygurl13 : YES FREAKING WAY! lol...thanks for the review!

FlyMeAway : I like Steve too...he is modelled after my dad actually...and Nate with his rock star credit card it hilarious...anyway thanks for reviewing!

Sydney3 : Aw. I'm sorry but I gotta leave little cliffys to keep my readers wanting more, and its just so fun hearing peoples theories for the chapters to come! I know, I'm evil...sorry! But thanks for taking the time to review! :P

masqueradelife : TELL ME ABOUT IT! The police are lazy asses, I should know 6 of the men in my family are ones...lol. Thanks for the review!

smiley : Thanks for the constant reviews! You rock!

ollyrin : I'm sorry but cliffy's are just SO fun and necessary! Thanks for your consistent loyalty and reviews! I LOVE YOU!

k2ismyhomedog : I do love leaving people hanging! its quite fun...:) Don't hate me... my mind is just very sadistic... But I'm very happy your alive! thanks for the review!

* * *

Nate's POV

"Shhhaaaane!" I whined as Shane pushed me towards Caitlyn's front door. This was the first step of the plan, but if I had known what the plan entailed...well I never would have agreed to it before hearing it! SHANE TRICKED ME. Asshole.

"Get over it and be a man!" Shane said laughing at me. That ass! It's not my fault my ex is scary and ready to F-me up!

"Whatever!" I groaned as he rang the door bell. She opened the door and my breath was caught in my throat. She looked the same, never changed, like we never left each other. I wanted nothing more then to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her. But something, maybe my pride, held me back.

"Hey Cait, Nate's here, so work out your problems and lets send this bitch to jail!" Shane exclaimed walking past her into her house and heading for her laptop which was rested on the couch.

"Sure come on it Shane!" Caitlyn said sarcastically as she walked into the house and I followed like a puppy, closing the door behind me.

"Dude, I practically live here!" Shane laughed.

"Whatever" Caitlyn laughed rolling her eyes. "Uhm, I guess we could talk up stairs..." she said shyly. This took me back, Cait was NEVER shy. I nodded and grunted as she led us up the stairs. She placed her hand on the door knob as we stopped in front of a door that had CAITLYN writing in graffiti style spray paint. "Uh, excuse the posters..." Caitlyn said blushing.

I gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. We walked into a bright room which had a few posters of me. Me with uni-brows, moustaches, black eyes, and some very profound language written across my face. I really did hurt her...I thought she would bounce back, like she always did when someone disappointed her. Burro herself in new mixes...I guess not.

"Uh...nice decor..." I said lamely.

"I said ignore the posters!" Caitlyn exclaimed laughing. "I just haven't really had time to take them down..." The atmosphere was light, which was a huge juxtaposition to what it would be in minutes.

"Okay, so you know about the plan right?" I asked sitting on a computer desk chair as she collapsed on her bed.

"Mhmm...I helped make it!" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh...oops. So, since you know everything I just wanna say I'm sorry I wasn't straight up with you from the start of our relationship." I said blushing.

"What do you mean?" She asked scrunching her face up, she looks really cute when she does that...FOCUS NATE!

"About me and Alex..." I said nodding my head.

"You and Alex what?"

"Don't make me say it!" I sighed.

"Nate, I honestly don't know what your talking about..."

"ABOUT US HAVING SEX!" I exclaimed blushing,

"What?!?" Caitlyn asked angrily, it was almost as if she had no....OH CRAP!

"You dont know, do you?" I stated squeezing my eyes shut and mentally slapping myself silly.

"Nope." she said shortly. Well there goes any chances of this being a reconciling party...

"I thought Shane and Mitchie told you..."

"'CAUSE THAT WOULD HAVE MADE IT A _WHOLE _LOT BETTER!" she yelled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Caity, I just-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT"

"But I thought I was aloud-"

"'CAUSE I USED TO LOVE YOU AND HAVE RESPECT FOR YOU. YOU HAVE LOST EVERY GLIMMER OF RESPECT I EVER DID AND POTENTIALLY WOULD HAVE FOR YOU!" she yelled straight at me.

"Please, Caitlyn...I dont want this to be a fight...I was hoping this would be a forgiving exchange..."

"How dare you?!? Forgiving...you just told me you lied about a HUGE part of our relationship and were not going to tell me unless you were basically blackmailed into it! Get out of my house you asshole." That stung a bit...

"But Caitlyn, I lo-"

"Shut Up"

"I do Cai-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! GET OUT!"

"One question...are you still going to help with the plan???"

"Only to get that bitch off your back so C3 can get back together, and Shane and Jason are happy again. Dont you dare think I'm doing any of this to benefit you!" she yelled. I nodded and trudged out of her room and down the stairs.

"How'd things go?" Shane asked in a light tone.

"Did you hear the yelling?"

"The whole street did!"

"Then don't ask such a stupid question you idiot!" I said harshly storming out of the Gellar house with Shane in tow.

**So mean...I KNOW! :) I really hope you all liked! And once again, sorry for the long wait! oh and guess what! I just saw the Jonas Brothers 3D movie...I know I'm a bit late but I liked it! What did everyone think if you saw it????**

**Oh and 9 reviews for next chapter!!!! :) Thanks!!!!**


	22. Chapter 23

**So I didnt quite get the 9 reviews I was hoping for, but then I realised I was being selfish! I know people are busy and dont always have time to review so even though I only got 2 thirds of my expectancy Im updating!**

xoxoemily : I know! If Nate or any guys really, we selfish enough to do that I would smack them so hard! Thanks for your review!

roxxxygurl13 : If only Nick would have followed suite and taken his shirt off as well...AH!! :D I would have paid to see that one scene...but oh well! :( Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

smiley : I SLOAT, but up here in Canada we're a bit behind schedule...Sonny W/ a Chance only premiered here like 2 days ago! Anyway Tahnks for reviewing, and its the thought that counts not the length!

magicalrose : No problem, I love helping people out with their storys. Its all give and take equally on this website! :) Thanks for reviewing and being so darn awesome!

ollyrin : your loyal reviews are awesomeness! Thank you so much for your support! :)

AlysonStonerFan : I love having new readers! But all is not happy in love...I definately learned that the hard way... Thanks for the review and stay tuned for more...

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

"MiiittcccccchhhhhEEEE" I cried as we walked from my house to hers.

"Caaaaaiiiiiiitttttttttt!" Mitchie immitated laughing.

"Shut Up"

"Oh Cait, dont be such a drama queen! Just go in there, do it, she goes to jail, and ba-da bing ba-da boom! She's gone." Mitchie said clapping her hands.

"Yeah...'cause its that easy!" I said giving her a look. This was going against my grain, my pride...in case you havent notice both me and Nate have horrible pride issues!

"Oh stop being a baby!" Mitchie sighed pushing me into her house as we reached it. "SHANE!" she called into the house and shane showed up at the top of the stairs like a loyal little dog. "We're going for a walk" she smiled.

"REALLY!?! YAY!" Shane yelled running down the stairs and standing next to the door looking like a little dog waiting for his walk as well. Idiot...

"We'll see ya later..." Mitchie smiled closing the door behind her.

"MITCH!" I sighed. It was no use. I just had to get it over and done with. I looked around. Where was that boy? We needed to start the plan...

"Hey Cait"

"AHHHHH! I yelled as I turned around and came face to chest with Nate.

"Little jumpy are we?"

"Shut up, Im still mad at you. This is for Jase and pathetic loser over there" I stated pointing out the window at Shane and Mitchie on their walked.

"I know..." Nate replied looking at his feet.

"So when does she come back?" I asked.

"Uhhh" Nate looked at his watch. "ANY MINUTE NOW! OH CRAP!" Nate yelled. We had gotten Connie and Steve out of the house all day. "She is pulling up into the drive way now..." Nate exclaimed worriedly looking out the front window.

"Why me..." I muttered under my breath before Nate launched at me.

I tumbled backward onto the couch as Nates lips met mine. It was like 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 zillion fireworks had gone off inside my head...and I dont even know if thats a real number. As much as my pride told me I was a failure for agreeing to this plan, my brain told me it was the only option. I heard the ignition turn off and Alex take her sweet time getting out of her car. All the while Nates tongue explored my mouth...wait that wasent part of what I had agreed to. Closed mouth only...but it felt soo good, SO RIGHT! I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands knotting in the curls at the base of his neck. Alex was taking forever to come in and 'Catch Us Off Guard' but I wasent minding the length of time as much as I should have. Pretty soon I found my tounge following Nates example. His hands were making their way up the back of my shirt erupting goosebumps which I hadn't felt in so long. I heard Alex fumbling with keys for the door as Nate started placing kisses up my jaw. As he began sucking on my neck I moaned loudly.

"Naaaaate!" I moaned even louder. I felt his lips curve upwards on my neck.

"Whats going on here?! Nate? Caitlyn?!?"

* * *

**OHH! Whats gunna happen...hmm! I KNOW!! Hahaha Im so evil! But thats okay! please please leave me a review!**

**You know you love me,**

**Ms. NickJ xoxo**

**P.S. Im currently reading the gossip girl series and had to leave the siganture -GG ending! :p**


	23. Chapter 24

**ANOTHER UPDATE SOO SOON! Yay me! haha, I feel like London Tipton!! Anyway here is the chapter...**

smiley : Lets hope they still love each other...:p Thanks for the review! By the way, Im already working on the next chapter for A New Summer. I'll probably have it done by friday sometime...

ollyrin : I know Im evil! lol :p but Im glad you still love me and my stories! :) Thanks for taking the time to ALWAYS review! :)

molly : huh? Your review kinda confused me, but I want to thank you for it anyway!

magicalrose : OMG I wish I had people around the whole world reading this story...that would be amazing! But thanks, you made me feel special, even though your stories are WAY awesomer! lol. Thanks for reviewing! and please, please please update your story soon! Im going through withdrawls!

roxxxygurl13 : I know, its pretty intense, aint it! lol. Thanks for reviewing!

xoxoemily : OMG YAH! I am kinda reading the Prequel: it had to be you, first even though it came out last...hopefully that wasent a mistake! lol. But yeah I started reading it yesturday and Im half way through it. Its amazing, I just cant put it down! lol...I have watched 3 or 4 episodes then when I was at the book store I saw the series and i was like 'hmm, the show is pretty good, the books cant be half bad...' but Im totally putting myself through torture. I probably wont get the other books for a few weeks, maybe even months when my birthday comes :( Anyway enough GG, its SO easy to become so wrapped up in it! lol, so yah that kiss was INTENSE! Im glad you liked the last chapter and you'll find out how the deal with alex sooner then you think...wink wink! Thanks SO much for the review!

* * *

"Alex!" Caitlyn asked 'flusterdly' as she pushed me away from her neck. "Nate! I thought you said no one was supposed to be home for hours!" she whisper-yelled. She really was quite a good actress, although she would probably never admit it.

"I...I thought so too!" I answered back dumbly. Phase 1 : COMPLETE! In case your dense enough -and Im not saying any of you are!- not to know what phase 1 was, it was for Alex to walk in on me and Caitlyn making out.

"NATE!" Alex yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled back.

"I warned you...you just ruined your precious Caitlyns life...wait no, correction, you just ended it!" Alex told me with a smirk. "Caitlyn" Alex said peering behind my back, where I had protectively pushed her. "Nathan here, has lied to you. He's not a virgin, he's just a horny teenage boy like all the others that jumped at a chance to get in my pants." Alex was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Shut Up" I said. "It was a stupid mistake I made when I was like 14"

"15" Alex corrected.

"I dont care! I still love him, upset with him? Definately, but it wont ruin our true love." Caitlyn said ignorantly.

"Hon, I thought you would say that. Thats why I've got my boys on speed dial"

"What are you talking about?" she said confused. She would have fooled even me.

"My gang bangers. Their going to shank you into obliviation"

"What the hell? Speak in normal english, not your retarded gangsta street talk" Caitlyn said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna get my guys to KILL YOU, you little bitch"

"Good luck with that!" Caitlyn laughed. "Your an innocent little prep..."

"Oh, thats ALL and act...Im a pretty good actress, eh?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah...but not as good as Caity just was" I smiled finally jumping back into the conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sheriff?" Caitlyn called.

"Mrs. Russo, you are under temporary arrest so a thorough interrogation can be put underway" said the sheriff coming out from the hall.

"What the fuck! You's set me up." she screamed at us.

"Be that as it may, your finally getting whats coming to you. Your going to jail." I answered smugly.

"My fucking ass, I am!" she cried and pulled a gun out of her purse. If we all got out of this alive, she was, no doubt about it, going to jail for atempted murder. She pointed the gun at my Caity. MY CAITY! This little bitch was not going to harm a hair one Caity's head.

"Put the gun down." I warned.

"What are you gunna do Natie?" she laughed.

"I SAID PUT DOWN THE FUCKING GUN!" I screamed.

"Ms. Russo, it doesnt have to be like this...you dont have to do this to Ms. Gellar."

"Shut the hell up. You dont know me!"

"Oh, but I've met many troubled girls like you." the officer said with his gun still pointed at Alex for saftey purposes. I wanted him to just go ahead and shoot the bitch. But it was 'against policy', whatever the hell that means!

"Fuck off"

"Alex, may I call you Alex? This isnt what you want. You dont want the guilt of murder looming over your shoulders." I gulped. Murder...my Caity murdered...

"You dont know what I want." Alex glared.

"Well, I do ASSUME that you dont want to have all your little girl fan's heart crushed. How would you feel if you were 7 and your idol shot someone?" the officer asked. He was very good at his job, but I still wasent sure if he was good enough to throw a crazy woman off of murdering her number 1 enemy...

"I was always let down...the little brats deserve to have a taste of how I lived..." Alex said darkly. I knew of her past...her fathers abuse, her mothers absence...its what drove her to do drugs...constant disappointment was how she described it...

"Dont you want to help little girls have a better childhood than you did. Dont you deserve it to them...they did pay for just about all you have now...well their parents, but still"

"NO! The lucky brats have their parents to do their every will. They spend fortunes on us disney fakers...pretending our lives are happy go lucky..." Alex said with a sob. "They ask for the world...all I ever wanted was a hug and kiss goodnight and someone to say 'I love you Alex'" Alex cried as the gun fell out of her trembling hands.

I looked over at Caitlyn who looked very afraid, but also very sorrowfull toward the girl who had just tried to kill her.

"Its okay sweety" said the officer putting away his gun and hugging her in a friendly way as she continued crying.

"I j-j-just th-th-thought th-that if I could f-f-force N-nate into a realtionship and say 'I love you' to me it would all be better. That I would be c-c-complete..." she continued sobbing. A pang of guilt rang through my body...

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am...but maybe after you've served some of your time in a juvinile detention at the very least for a few years...well maybe you'll have a bit more of a level head and a new sense of meaning..." he said gently placing the cuffs on Alex's wrists.

"Im sorry Caitlyn. I really am...and you too Nate." she said not looking at us, but the floor in shame.

"Oh Alex, its okay!" Caity burst out and ran to give her a hug.

"I really wish I was nicer...when Mitchie and I first became friends I was being my total real nice self...but when I found out she was best friends with my Ex's girlfriend...I kinda went evil and vengful..." Alex blushed.

"Its okay..."

"I wish we could have been friends...you really do seem like an awesome person..." Alex sighed.

"You too, when I use to watch you on Disney I wanted to be your friend or get to know you so bad..." Caitlyn laughed.

"Im sorry I was such a bitch..."

"Its okay I forgive you..." Caitlyn responded and the 2 smiled at each other.

"Bye Alex..." I said giving her an awkward hug.

"I really am sorry nate...no acting, I promise... I shouldnt have tried to break you 2 up just because we weren't right for each other and didnt work out..." Alex smiled weakly.

"Its okay..." I responded and Alex was gently taken outside to the police car which was hidden in the Torres's garage.

"Whoa... That was, intense?" Caitlyn sighed as we watched the car drive away.

"Im sorry I lied and was such an ass Caity!" I sighed. She smiled up at me.

"Its okay. But Dude, I forgave you as soon as we kissed those 20 minutes ago..." Caitlyn laughed.

"That was a pretty amazing kiss wasent it." I smiled wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other hand to swipe her hair behind her ear.

"Definately." she responded as I leaned down to kiss her for the second best kiss that day...

Mission :COMPLETE! I feel like such a spy...

* * *

**So there it is...the last chapter! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**NO IM TOTALLY KIDDING! lol, its not quite the last chapter. Please please please please review and tell me what you think! I think it was a bit rushed, but as I sat down to type it, it all sorta rushed out of me! lol. Please REVIEW!**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Ms. NickJ **


	24. Chapter 25

**Here is another chapter, which I wrote in like half an hour, which is fast for me. I usually need to write and re-write chapters before I like them. And I'm sorta in a rush to post this so, I cant quite answer all the reviews...**

* * *

"Mommy! Im bored!" whined Mark my youngest son. I was at a Connect 3 photoshoot. It was probably the 50th I've been to.

"Why don't you go play with your brother and Elvis?" I asked squatting down to his level.

"Fine..." he answered and ran over to the open area where my eldest son was playing with our dog Elvis. I looked around for my last child Jenny who was the youngest and spotted her colouring with her cousin Mayah. I smiled. Then I looked over at my husband who was boredly standing with his brothers as photos were being taken of them. I laughed at his frown and he looked over. 'I'm so bored' he mouthed to me and I laughed at how much he sounded like his son.

"Okay boys, we're done!" said a balding man. Nate breathed a sigh of relief and began walking towards me, only to be side tracked.

"Daddy, Daddy! Dan is trying to get Elvis to scare me!" Mark screamed running towards Nate with Dan in tow. Nate bent down and let Mark run into his arms then stood back up.

"No! He's lying dad!" Dan said quickly. I laughed at my 14 and 7 year old son.

"Boys, stop. You need to be nice to each other...your brothers. You don't see me doing that to Uncle Shane and Jason." Nate tried scolding them. They shrugged it off as usual. Nate just was too laid back to be an authoritative figure.

I walked over to my boys.

"Hypocrite..."I laughed.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You don't do that now...lets think back to when you were a teenager." I smiled.

"Whatever..." Nate rolled his eyes. He put down Mark and they ran towards the food table together.

"Boys, please don't JUST eat...sugar" I muttered the last word as they began shoving donuts into their mouths.

Nate wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my around his neck.

"Their growing boys, a little sugar wont hurt them"

"And that's why your dealing with them tonight at midnight on the bus tonight when they are too hyper to sleep!" I laughed kissing him.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I felt Jenny pulling on the leg on my jeans. We pulled apart and Nate bent down to pick up or 3 year old daughter.

"Yes my darling" Nate laughed.

"Mayah saysed you and uncled shane an jawosin awre rockedstars! are wu?" she asked in her little cute baby lisp.

"Why yes, yes we-"

"Their more pop stars sweetie" I laughed cutting of Nate. He playfully glared at me.

"Okie Dokie" she smiled and kissed Nate on the cheek before wriggling out of his arms and running back to Shane and Mitchies daughter Mayah.

"Thered Poopedstars!" I herd Jenny tell her cousin and Shane yell 'hey!'

"Hungry?" I asked Nate who nodded a bit. We walked over to the food table and grabbed a plate of food and I got an extra one for Jenny and placed it on the mini table she was sharing with Mayah.

Nate and I sat down at a vacant table and began eating and laughing when a very familiar looking interviewer came up to us.

"Nate? Caitlyn? Are you ready for your interview?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I think we are..."

"Melissa?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes..."

"Whoa, how long has it been 18 years?" I laughed and she nodded. It was the same interviewer that interviewed us at my very first photo shoot I attended.

We began our interview much like the last with some common question and the 1 word game.

_Daniel _**Mature Crazy**

_Mark _**Patient Adorable**

_Jenny _**Daddy's Girl My baby**

_Family _**Life Love**

"It was nice seeing you 2 again. Thanks so much for the inter- CRASH!" Mellissa was interupted my my insane sons knocking down a hug pole thing, which they were apparently trying to climb.

"DANIEL AND MARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Nate I told you they shouldnt have sugar. Im very sorry about all this. It was nice seeing you again" I said as Nate and I ran towards our sons.

"HIS IDEA!" yelled Mark.

"DONT BLAME ME!" yelled Dan back.

"Enough! No attending the concerts for a week. You'll stay on the tour bus!" I said angrily.

"No!"

"But mum-"

"Boys, enough. You heard your mother." Nate said backing me up.

"Fine" they sighed simultaneously.

---------

3 weeks later

I was sitting on the tour bus drinking some juice when Big John plopped a magazine down infront of me.

"Has your interview in there" he grunted and I smiled and thanked him.

_Naitlyn. The infamous celebrity power couple! They've been together 19 years and have been going strong since their makeup at age 16. With their adorable little family, including Jenny, the Daddy's Girl; Mark, the sweetheart; Daniel, the good big brother; and their new dog Elvis, they're bound to take over the world! With best friends Smitchie behind by 2 kids and single Jason a lone wolf, Naitlyn is in first place. With Nate on tour and the whole family following suite, that tour bus is bound to be a lot of fun. With the 2 boys causing harmless havoc at the studio, being kept on a small tour bus is bound to get to them. Whats in the future for Naitlyn. "Who knows. With us you cant really rule anything out...I mean we have 3 crazy kids and an even crazier puppy all of whom were talking on the road. I know its had for Shane and Mitchie with 1 kid! So yeah, who knows, maybe Nate will run for president in a few years..." Caitlyn laughs. This charming couple has been around and will hopefully stay around._

Caitlyn laughed as she read the article and saw a candid picture of Nate, Jenny and herself when Jenny was asking if they were rock stars and a picture of Nate and the boys while he 'scolded' them. Finally there was a picture of the whole family getting ready to leave for the bus. She had to admit, it was an adorable picture. Her family was perfect...

BANG!

"Dan!"

"Mark!"

"Be shush Pwease!"

"Kids, enough!"

Then again...there was always room for improvement...

_The End_

* * *

**And there it is. The last chapter! FOR REAL THIS TIME...I know I said there would be 30 chapters, but I sorta mis-calculated...:)**

**I want to thank everyone who ever read or reviewed this story. You've made it my most successful! So thank you so much! Your amazing!**

**You know you love me,**

**XoXo**

**Ms. NickJ**


	25. All My Readers PLEASE READ THIS

Hey guys,

So this OBVIOUSLY isn't an update to TRM, especially since it's over. It's also not to warn you of a sequel.

I just wanted to let all my readers know that I've been looking over my stories and they need a major overhaul in spelling and grammar. So I chose this story to post this on since this is my best responded story to date. I'm super sorry if I disappointed anyone, I just didn't want to confuse anyone if they got emails that my stories were updating, but nothing about them was changing.

On the note of a sequel for this story... well I got a few people asking for a sequel, but I have so many projects going on, on my profile. I want to have all my stories completed or nearly completed before I venture onto a sequel for this.

I also wanted to let you guys know I'm trying to write an original story. Its very difficult and I have already gone through 3 separate brainstorms and hated them all. So it's in the very, very beginning stages of productions, but if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! I'll also let you guys know if and when my story is completed and where I will be posting it, since it will have to be on a different site.

Finally, you all (well my faith full readers, anyways) may have noticed I haven't updated ANYTHING in, like, a month. I'm experiencing some major writers block. Its been really tough on me. I even broke into tears last night while basically forcing myself to write a Band Slam (Awesome movie by the way) fic. Its never been this hard for me to write, so I'm hoping overhauling some of my old fics will help.

So now that I've wasted 5 minutes of your life with my senseless ramblings, and I'm truly sorry for that, I want to say thank you for everyone's support! You are all amazing and have truly boosted my confidence in my writing. When I first started writing on FF I was scarred to death that everyone would flame my writing, but everyone on here is amazing! So thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I consider you my writing friends, and have worked hard to gain great author/reader relationships with you all. Thank you to everyone! I love you all and I hope you feel the same about me!

Ms. NickJ


End file.
